


Блог Джона Ватсона (John Watson's Blog)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Humor, John's blog, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Блог Джона Ватсона, пост-Рейхенбахhttps://archiveofourown.org/series/19472





	1. Запись 1. «Колонка одиноких сердец» Джона Ватсона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [John Watson's Lonely Hearts Column](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408503) by [kyaticlikestea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaticlikestea/pseuds/kyaticlikestea). 



**21 декабря  
Помощь другу**

Да, да, я знаю, сто лет не постил, но, если вы будете меня этим корить, можете заткнуться. Лишь двое взяли за труд прокомментировать мою последнюю запись (спасибо Лестрейду и Гарри, хоть я пока не понял, что значит на самом деле «удачыной охооотц джон!») несмотря на то, что это была срочная просьба о помощи в отношении местонахождения моего невероятно беспокойного соседа, этого единственного и неповторимого придурка по имени Шерлок Холмс.

(Если беспокоились, не беспокойтесь, хотя вряд ли вы беспокоились. Он в порядке, какой-то ребенок нашел его в канаве, притворявшегося мертвецом ради науки).

Этот пост будет кратким, и пишу я его по поводу друга, между прочим, не для себя. Я прошу помощи для другого. Вы его не знаете. Он мой старый армейский друг. Билл, ты его точно не знаешь.

Этот мой друг, давайте назовем его Хэмишем, чтобы соблюсти анонимность, находится в затруднении и просил меня ему помочь. Увы, я полный дилетант в любовных материях. Я отлично могу волочиться за каждой юбкой (извините, миссис Хадсон, если вы это читаете!), отсюда и прозвище*, но когда дело доходит до серьезных вещей, я становлюсь каким-то отмороженным. Спросите Сару, она подтвердит. Я всегда слишком занят, устал или что-нибудь в моем духе. В общем, хрень какая-то. Но сейчас не обо мне!

У Хэмиша проблема. Вряд ли он будет возражать, если мы ее обсудим. Я спрашивал его, он согласился, но комментировать не будет. Все нормально. Ладно, у Хэмиша проблема. Короче, он влюбился в того, в кого влюбляться не должен был. Это я думаю, что он влюбился, а сам он не уверен. Он говорит, что всякий раз, когда видит этого человека, то хочет запульнуть в него чем-нибудь тяжелым, а еще он хочет сидеть с ним на скамейке под Габриель «Недоступная» и целовать до одури, поэтому я думаю, что он влюблен.

Вторая проблема, вернее, часть той же самой проблемы, но она главная, то, что Хэмиш влюбился в не свой тип человека. Совсем не в свой. Хэмиш обычно предпочитал симпатичных, милых, общительных женщин с длинными волосами и длинными ногами. Человек, в которого влюблен Хэмиш, — сущая скотина, хоть и с длинными ногами. А еще у него определенные причиндалы ниже пояса, если можно так сказать. Откровенно говоря, Хэмиш влюблен в парня. Что нормально, верно? Кто-нибудь из вас считает это странным или неправильным?

В общем, это парень. Он один из лучших друзей Хэмиша, очевидно, и они знакомы друг с другом целую вечность. Они практически живут вместе. Я не знаю имени этого парня, давайте назовем его Виктором. Хэмиш говорит, что он впервые понял, что влюблен в Виктора, когда тот пропал.

Я знаю, о чем вы думаете. Похоже на «Безмолвного свидетеля», да? Не волнуйтесь, Виктор жив. Я так думаю. Конечно, я его не встречал. В общем, Виктор однажды исчез, оставив беднягу Хэмиша умирать от беспокойства, как вы легко можете себе представить. Похоже на нашу историю с Шерлоком, да? Я слишком часто переспрашиваю, надо остановиться. Ладно, Хэмиш долго был один, и у него появилось время — слишком много времени — подумать о разных вещах. Он почти все время проводил наедине с собой, несмотря на верных друзей, которые за него беспокоились. Он надеялся, что, если будет настойчиво ждать, Виктор войдет в дверь с выражением лица «я всех одурачил, а теперь ставь чайник!» Этого не произошло, и Хэмиш загрустил.

Со временем он начал сомневаться в своих чувствах. Он знал, что любит Виктора как друга. Не смотрите на меня так, мужчины, читающие мой блог (а вас двое). Парни действительно любят друг друга. Мы не делаем друг другу педикюр, не смотрим «Бриджит Джонс» за мороженым, не рыдаем о мальчиках и кошках, но при этом любим. Когда треплем их по плечу, когда команда по регби вылетает к чертовой матери в первую лигу, когда платим за вторую пинту, хотя в кармане вошь, когда мы галантно в пабе отказываемся ухаживать за женщиной, которая ему понравилась, — это любовь. Но Хэмиш начинал понимать, что его отношение к Виктору другое. Сначала он стал замечать его привлекательность. Он вспоминал о Викторе, когда тот исчез, и обращал особое внимание на его лицо, завитки на затылке и изгиб губ. Скорее всего. Так сказал мне Хэмиш.

Так что да, Хэмиш понял, что он хочет до смерти заобнимать своего лучшего друга, что означало, что он в него слегка втюрился. Но Виктора не было, поскольку он свалил и оставил беднягу Хэмиша одного, в жутком беспокойстве и тоске, еще и в сексуальном кризисе, в общем, тот чувствовал себя ужасно и одиноко. Так я слышал. Однажды Хэмиш сидел в кресле у камина и читал заметку «Тело, найденное в пылесосе, идентифицировано», и тут вошел Виктор прямо через парадную дверь, он выглядел как обычно, но как-то по-другому.

Понятно, что Хэмиш вышел из себя. Швырял вещи, говорил то, что говорить не следовало, бушевал. Его можно понять, разве не так? Прошли годы, Виктор ни разу не написал, не звонил, ничего не сообщал, никого не посылал. Хэмиш сходил с ума, умирал, потому что сильно скучал по Виктору, но ни с кем не мог этим поделиться, потому что стыдился своих чувств, а еще потому что, тогда Виктор не был самым популярным человеком в городе. Сейчас уже все разрешилось, но все равно это не значит, что Хэмиш может встать на постамент в центре города и провозгласить «Я ЛЮБЛЮ ЭТОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА!»

Короче, главная проблема состоит в том, что с тех пор, как Виктор вернулся, и Хэмиш запустил в него стулом, он его больше не видел. Он не исчез с концами, это точно, потому что есть информация от старшего брата, и он знает, что тот лежит в канаве (в метафорическом смысле, а не как Шерлок, это просто совпадение!), вероятно, хандрит в гостиничном номере, в халате, уткнувшись лицом в стену, и жалуется на скуку. Хэмиш пришел ко мне, потому что не знает, что делать. Нужно ли признаваться Виктору, что объяснило бы метание стула (и воткнутую вилку), или подождать, пока Виктор его простит, что он, возможно, сделает, потому что у него нет других друзей, и он скучает без компании, и пусть все идет нормальным путем? Хочу сказать, что не считаю это нормальным, потому что Хэмиш чувствует себя преданным и хотел бы получить объяснений и извинений, но без поцелуев и подобных вещей.

Если бы в комментариях что-нибудь посоветовали, я был бы очень признателен. И Хэмиш, конечно же.

Джон

*Джон-три-континента. Не в грубом смысле.

**28 комментариев**

эрм джон ты ниччео нехчешь мне расскать???? лол звнии завтвра xxx  
**Гарри Ватсон, 21 декабря, 17:45**

Гарри, считаю ниже своего достоинства отвечать, пока не протрезвеешь и не прочтешь, чего ты накорябала.  
**Джон Ватсон, 21 декабря, 18:01**

звиняняйй :( :( :( :( (:(  
**Гарри Ватсон, 21 декабря, 18:36**

Проехали.  
**Джон Ватсон, 21 декабря, 18:59**

Ну, Джон, похоже, этот Хэмиш влип конкретно! Ты уверен, что я его не знаю? Имя незнакомо, но я думаю, у нас общие знакомые? Кажется, я был популярен, лол! Короче, это прекрасно, что Хэмиш любит этого парня, на дворе ведь 21-й век. Что касается совета, что делать, думаю, он сглупит, если проигнорирует ситуацию. Если у него есть номер Виктора, советую послать смс-ку и встретиться. Кстати, нам тоже надо будет выпить пинту! Скоро позвоню!  
**Билл Мюррей, 21 декабря, 20:34**

Спасибо, Билл! Ха-ха, да. Пока я занят, звякну, как освобожусь, ладно?  
**Джон Ватсон, 21 декабря, 20:36**

Да, все в порядке. Кажется, ты слишком много времени проводишь за компьютером сегодня! Ждешь чего-то? лол  
**Билл Мюррей 21 декабря, 21:58**

когда кошка остается на улице в холоде, собака остается в доме на произвол судьбы  
**theimprobableone, 21 декабря, 22:00**

Что?! Да здесь половина психов комментирует.  
**Билл Мюррей, 21 декабря, 22:03**

я не психха!  
**Гарри Ватсон, 21 декабря, 22:07**

Мне эта ситуация хорошо знакома, Джон, потому что, как и Хэмиш я, похоже, всегда влюбляюсь не в тех людей! К счастью, у меня есть кот для компании, хоть у него сломана лапа, потому что он попал под машину :( Я говорила тебе об этом в морге на прошлой неделе, но ты был вроде занят, наверное, думал о том, как помочь Хэмишу! Это очень мило :) Жаль Шерлок  
**Молли, 21 декабря, 22:32**

Извините, собиралась удалить последние слова, но нажала «ввод», и теперь уже не знаю, как исправить. Прошу прощения за комментарий, кажется, пора ложиться спать! хххх  
**Молли, 21 декабря, 22:33**

Не волнуйся, Молли. Гарри, ты тоже ложись, пожалуйста.  
**Джон Ватсон, 21 декабря, 22:40**

Жаль, что никто не комментировал так, когда Шерлок пропал! Во второй раз, я имею в виду. Есть ли у кого-нибудь совет? Хэмиш скоро ложится спать, он хотел бы обдумать все за ночь.  
**Джон Ватсон, 21 декабря, 22:43**

Разумеется, я все ему напишу.  
**Джон Ватсон, 21 декабря, 22:43**

Это миссис Хадсон, дорогой. Да, Хэмиш в затруднительном положении! Я полагаю, что он должен найти своего прекрасного молодого человека и устроить ему надлежащий разнос прежде всего, за то, что тот устроил в квартире жуткий беспорядок, а бедная старая домовладелица должна все это убирать, хотя она не его экономка, а потом он должен как следует его расцеловать! Лучи любви, миссис Хадсон  
**Миссис Тернер, 21 декабря, 22:59**

Это миссис Тернер, соседка Миссис Хадсон. Джон, мои жильцы женаты, поэтому вам не следует стыдиться, надо просто разыскать этого человека и все ему сказать ему!  
**Миссис Хадсон, 21 декабря, 23:05**

Хотела написать, что Хэмиш не должен стыдиться.  
**Миссис Хадсон, 21 декабря, 23:06**

Не нужно поправляться, миссис Тернер. Джон, очевидно, говорит о себе. Джон, да просто трахни его, и дело в шляпе. Мы, честно говоря, думали, что вы давно трахаетесь.  
**Салли Донован, 21 декабря, 23:21**

Салли, ты упустила ту часть, где я ясно даю понять, что говорю о друге. И почему ты так поздно сидишь в интернете? У тебя завтра нет работы? Или вы с Андерсоном?  
**Джон Ватсон, 21 декабря, 23:26**

Нет!!!! Просто поцелуй его!  
**Андерсон, 21 декабря, 23:34**

Джон, надеюсь, ты не будешь спать через сорок пять минут, оставь свет, и я буду знать, что стучать не нужно.  
**Аноним, 21 декабря, 23:59**

Что?  
**Джон Ватсон, 22 декабря, 00:03**

Привет?? Честно говоря, я слегка взбудоражен. Кто это??  
**Джон Ватсон, 22 декабря, 00:27**

?????????????????????  
**Джон Ватсон, 22 декабря, 00:32**

Все вооще супер Хэмиш поговорил с Виктром и думаю все зкончится охршоа мне нжжна идте впеаеа вао ви ...... .. ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
**Джон, 22 декабря, 00:46**

Так держать, Хэмиш! ;)  
**Лестрейд, 22 декабря, 01:54**

PS Брат Шерлока убедительно просит демонтировать камеру в гостиной, прежде чем он получит ожог сетчатки.  
**Лестрейд, 22 декабря, 01:59**


	2. Запись 2. Джон Ватсон случайно взрывает фандом

**29 декабря 2014 года**  
elrkist473v  
wafwrjgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.geekkkkkkkk593.vvvvvvvvvvvvv  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
NRL; tshlthlnj  
с; LJ  
fhnj ............... ..  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**36 комментариев**

Джон? Все в порядке, друган? Похоже, ты сел на клавиатуру лол!  
 **Билл Мюррей, 29 декабря, 13:24**

Не думаю, Билл. На вашем месте я пошел бы домой и попытался бы это развидеть. Лично я так и сделаю, как только выйду из кабинета.  
 **Лестрейд, 29 декабря, 14:22**

Что вы имеете в виду?? Я сбит с толку. Кстати, Джон, ты так и не ответил мне по поводу пинты! Мы с Майком пойдем без тебя, если не отреагируешь, лол  
 **Билл Мюррей 29 декабря, 14:57**

Билл, мой босс пытается сказать, что когда мужчина и мужчина очень любят друг друга...  
 **Салли Донован, 29 декабря, 15:10**

ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО???? Народ действительно думает, что произошло именно это? ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕ! ЛОЛ!  
 **Джейкоб Соуэрсби, 29 декабря, 15:21**

Я искренне беспокоюсь о возрасте некоторых читателей.  
 **Салли Донован, 29 декабря, 15:46**

Джон недостаточно умен для Шерлока не понимаю почему он так низко пал  
 **theimprobableone, 29 декабря, 16:07**

Откуда вы знаете, что Шерлок пал?  
 **Андерсон, 29 декабря, 16:14**

ЭТО НЕ Я ЭТО Д  
 **Андерсон, 29 декабря, 16:16**

ДРУГОЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК  
 **Андерсон, 29 декабря, 16:16**

хорошо, я запуталась что происходит???? что случилось с моим братом????  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 29 декабря, 16:44**

Мистер Холмс со свинцовой трубой в гостиной, видимо! лол  
 **Билл Мюррей, 29 декабря, 16:59**

?????????????????????? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 29 декабря, 17:08**

Надеюсь, другой мистер Холмс!  
 **Лестрейд, 29 декабря, 17:29**

Верно.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 29 декабря, 18:03**

Не хочу быть грубой на зачем мы это обсуждаем? Кажется это личное дело xxxxx  
 **Молли Хупер, 29 декабря, 18:25**

Я согласен с Молли, Джон имеет право на личную жизнь, даже если он хочет все описывать в блоге. Кроме того, это будит ненужные перед ужином фантазии.  
 **Майк Стэмфорд, 29 декабря, 18:34**

Спасибо за поддержку Майк! Я думаю, что о таких вещах говорить нехорошо xxxxxx  
 **Молли Хупер, 29 декабря, 18:41**

Надеюсь, ужин удался xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
 **Молли Хупер, 29 декабря, 18:42**

Спасибо! Однако еды слишком много. Жаль, не с кем поделиться :(  
 **Майк Стэмфорд, 29 декабря, 18:47**

О, ну может быть в следующий раз ха-ха !!!!! :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
 **Молли Хупер, 29 декабря, 19:07**

Можем ли мы прекратить флирт и вернуться к главному вопросу? Как мы удалим это уродство?  
 **Салли Донован, 29 декабря, 19:24**

Какая часть тела, по нашему мнению, сделала запись в блоге?  
 **Аноним, 29 декабря, 19:37**

Нет  
 **Салли Донован, 29 декабря, 19:40**

Голосую за ягодицы.  
 **Аноним, 29 декабря, 19:56**

НЕТ  
 **Андерсон, 29 декабря, 19:59**

Вероятно, ягодицы Джона.  
 **Аноним, 29 декабря, 20:01**

Привет, Джон, это миссис Хадсон, напоминаю, что вы развели в гостиной бардак, я бы убрала, но не хочу ничего трогать! Это миссис Хадсон  
 **Мари Тернер, 29 декабря, 20:34**

Я в аду.  
 **Салли Донован, 29 декабря, 20:36**

Я в раю.  
 **Аноним, 29 декабря, 20:39**

Привет, ребята! В самом деле? Знайте, что мы с Шерлоком купили сегодня кота. Просто сущий дьявол, если хотите правду. Он расцарапал все к чертовой матери, раскидал по дивану один из Шерлоковых богом забытых экспериментов, а теперь я обнаружил, что он публикует сексуально неоднозначные посты. Черт, Шерлок, этого кота мы НЕ выдержим. Прошу прощения, что разочаровал!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 29 декабря, 21:01**

Слава богу.  
 **Салли Донован, 29 декабря, 21:05**

Завели члена семьи, да???? Подождите, через несколько часов еще не так порадуетесь ;)  
 **Лестрейд, 29 декабря, 21:18**

Иногда я завожу членов семьи только ради наград!!!!!  
 **Лестрейд, 29 декабря, 21:23**

По-моему, ты разошелся.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 29 декабря, 21:29**

Отключаю комментарии. Во благо человечества.  
 **Джон, 29 декабря: 22:07**

**Комментарии к этому посту отключены.**


	3. Запись 3. Джон Ватсон искренне сожалеет, что его бойфренд плохо переносит ликер

**2 января 2015 года  
Извинение**

Уважаемые читатели,

Формальности прочь, я хочу вернуться к тем вопросам, для которых этот блог и предназначен. О поведении одного абсолютного кретина, который является моим квартирным соседом и по совместительству бойфрендом (когда перестает строить из себя идиота), а именно, Шерлока Холмса.

Во-первых, я должен извиниться перед всеми, кто не был на новогодней вечеринке миссис Хадсон, хотя бы потому, что вы не попробовали вкуснейших блюд. Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, вы постарались на славу! Миссис Тернер в следующем году придется тяжко (только не обижайтесь, миссис Тернер, ваш бурлескный тематический вечер в 2013 году был прекрасен!). Вы догадаетесь, о чем пойдет речь в посте, но надеюсь, вам все равно понравится. Всем нравится, когда Шерлок выставляет себя кретином, да?

Во-вторых, я должен извиниться перед всеми гостями. Вы были свидетелями шокирующей выходки Шерлока Холмса и, вероятно, сейчас проходите курс психотерапии. Могу порекомендовать вам хорошего специалиста, если к концу чтения этого поста в нем сохранится необходимость.

Итак, вечеринка.

Примерно в 19:00 31 декабря 2014 года двадцать ближайших друзей и родственников миссис Хадсон прибыли в гости на Бейкер-стрит для празднования Нового года. Для некоторых это был весьма драматичный год. Майк Стэмфорд в апреле потерял свою собаку, Фрумпи. У меня, да и других, был не год, а американские горки. Меня забанили в популярной сети супермаркетов после чрезмерного числа конфликтов с кассовыми аппаратами, и мой лучший друг вернулся после трех лет отсутствия. В общем, сплошные качели-карусели.

Ближе к десяти вечера на праздник явился Шерлок Холмс в состоянии очевидного опьянения. И начал рассуждать о том, что 2014 год был отвратительным годом, и он надеялся, что у нас было все хорошо, пока сам он обретался в мерзейшей квартире в Боснии. Так ему и надо, имхо, но разве он согласится?

Примерно в одиннадцать вечера он схватил бисквит со сливками и умял его в ванной в один присест.

Примерно в половине двенадцатого его вывернуло на туфли Молли Хупер. Он не извинился, лишь отметил про почин.

Без четверти двенадцать он решил заняться со мной сексом. Я отбивался серебряным подносом, прилагая всяческие усилия. Примерно через десять минут он загрустил и заявил, что будет скучать про прошедшему году, который был таким хорошим. Когда инспектор Лестрейд начал его расспрашивать, он объявил, что любимым моментом считает выстрел в упор в преступника в Сербии. Не смешно.

В середине ночи Шерлок Холмс выпрыгнул из окна, заявив, что миру пришел конец с приходом Нового года, как он и предвидел. Он приземлился на кота, и теперь мы оплачиваем счета у ветеринара. Предложение Шерлока отправить кота в Сербию услышано не было.

Сообщаю, что Шерлока выписали из больницы всего лишь с растяжением запястья, ушибом копчика и навечно пришибленным эго. 

В комментариях можете выразить свои чувства, я прочту их позже.

Джон

*Шерлок заставил меня добавить дисклеймер, и это правильно.

**11 комментариев**

Черт побери, Джон! Отлично провели время! Тебе стоило пойти в паб со мной и армейскими друзьями, повеселились, жаль, что тебя не было.  
 **Билл Мюррей, 2 января, 13:12**

Вот уж спасибо так спасибо! В пьяном угаре я забыл те ужасы и таким образом избежал ночных кошмаров, а теперь все снова-здорово.   
**Лестрейд, 2 января, 13:56**

Грег в ванной уже два часа и не умер, потому что я слышу, как он напевает Роксетт, но ситуация неудовлетворительна. Антея в пути.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 2 января, 16:13**

ХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХА  
ДЖОН КАК БЫ Я ХОТЕЛА ТАМ БЫТЬ!!!!! я была дома между прочим  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 2 января, 17:43**

ps, почему ты отказал своему дружку в сексе????? Чувак на дворе двадцать первый век!  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 2 января, 18:12**

Это миссис Тернер. Миссис Хадсон не хочет комментировать, похоже, все еще переживает по поводу ковров. Если принесете Деттол, будет очень кстати. Миссис Тернер  
 **Миссис Хадсон, 2 января, 18:32**

ТЫ ШЕРЛОК ХОЛМС ЧЁРТ И ПРОКЛЯТОГО ЧЁРТА БРАТ И ТОВАРИЩ САМОГО ЛЮЦИФЕРА СЕКРЕТАРЬ. КАКОЙ ТЫ К ЧЁРТУ РЫЦАРЬ, КОГДА ГОЛОЙ ЖОПОЙ ЕЖА НЕ УБЬЁШЬ. ЧЁРТ ТЫ, ВАВИЛОНСКИЙ ТЫ ПОВАР, МАКЕДОНСКИЙ КОЛЕСНИК, ИЕРУСАЛИМСКИЙ ПИВОВАР, АЛЕКСАНДРИЙСКИЙ КОЗОЛУП, БОЛЬШОГО И МАЛОГО ЕГИПТА СВИНОПАС, ВОРЮГА, САГАЙДАК, КАМЕНЕЦКИЙ ПАЛАЧ, ВСЕГО СВЕТА И ПОДСВЕТА ДУРАК, САМОГО АСПИДА ВНУК И НАШЕГО ХЕРА [ДОСТИГНУТ ПРЕДЕЛ]  
 **Аноним, 2 января, 19:55**

...Вау.  
 **Салли Донован, 2 января, 20:00**

Кто, черт возьми, этот аноним? Спасибо за соболезнования, кстати, я похоронил его на территории старой церкви, Фрумпи понравилось бы :( :(  
 **Майк Стэмфорд, 2 января, 20:06**

Хотел бы я знать, кто этот аноним, но, грустно признаться, это действительно может быть любой из знакомых Шерлока, судя по нестандартной реакции. Рад сообщить, что Грегори покинул ванну и Джон скоро вернется домой.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 2 января, 20:43**

Джон, мне пригодились бы контакты психотерапевта. И несколько сандвичей без корочек.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 2 января, 21:21**


	4. Запись 4. Джон Ватсон делится очень трагическими новостями

**1 апреля 2015 г.  
Грустные, грустные новости**

Мои верные читатели,

Сегодняшний пост написан в память о моем самом близком друге и любовнике Шерлоке Холмсе. С глубочайшим прискорбием сообщаю, что ранним утром он почил в бозе.

Пока неясно, что произошло. Из места преступления мы можем лишь понять, что это было убийство. Личностью убийцы моего Шерлока сейчас занимается Скотланд-Ярд.

Я не знаю, как буду жить после этой, вне сомнения, величайшей потери в моей жизни. Я больше не увижу эти бритвенно острые скулы, не погружу пальцы в эту великолепную шевелюру цвета эбенового дерева, не поцелую прекрасные, как лук амура, губы. Он еще не опустился в то, что я буду вынужден созерцать все оставшиеся дни, которые проведу без любви всей моей жизни.

Пока я печатаю эту печальную запись, мой любимый лежит на холодном столе морга больницы Святого Варфоломея. Его кожа цвета слоновой кости приобрела жестокую бледность арктического льда. Его глаза, которые когда-то видели все, теперь увидят только конец всего сущего, а я увижу только одиночество, простирающиеся в бескрайние просторы бесконечности.

Прошу уважения к моей личной жизни и скорби в это очень тяжелое время.

С уважением,

Джон Ватсон

P.S. Ты попросил меня написать пост в День дурака, надеюсь, это сойдет, и я смогу вернуться к анализу почвы в деле убийства [имя удалено]! – ШХ

**40 комментариев**

ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ ШЕРЛОК ХОЛМС ЕСЛИ ТЫ КОГДА-НИБУДЬ СО МНОЙ ОПЯТЬ ЭТО ПРОДЕЛАЕШЬ Я  
 **Лестрейд, 1 апреля, 14:23**

Тебе повезло, что у меня есть удаленный доступ к компьютеру Грегори, Шерлок. Я не уверен, что продолжение этой фразы было бы уместно в публичной записи. Я, разумеется, еду к Бейкер-стрит, пока это пишу. Ожидай меня через десять минут.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 1 апреля, 14:26**

Скорее, пока я это пишу.  
 **Антея?, 1 апреля, 14:27**

Боже мой, кто бы подумал, что псих может быть таким психованным... Апрельские шутки должны быть СМЕШНЫМИ.  
 **Салли Донован, 1 апреля, 14:39**

Ваше беспокойство поражает меня в самое сердце, сержант Донован.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 1 апреля, 14:41**

«Слоновая кость»? «Шевелюра цвета эбенового дерева»? Когда я это прочел, не зная про шутку (хорошую, кстати, Шерлок!!!!), подумал, что это писал полоумный лол  
 **Билл Мюррей, 1 апреля, 14:59**

ЭТО НЕСМЕШНО ИЗДваться над чувтввами моего братааа ВОТТ ТАК ТЫ ИДИИИОТ ШЕРЛК!  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 1 апреля, 15:03**

Вижу, что на ланч было три стакана. Прогресс после вчерашних семи.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 1 апреля, 15:08**

Шерлок это было прекрасно написано ты никогда не задумывался о том чтобы стать писателем? Однажды в школе я написала сочинение и учителю понравилось о том как кошки правят миром xxxxx  
 **Молли Хупер, 1 апреля, 15:17**

PS Я рада, что это шутка xxxxx  
 **Молли Хупер, 1 апреля, 15:18**

Да вы все просто завидуете ваше ничтожное чувство юмора не позволяет вам понять приемы мастера  
 **theimprobableone, 1 апреля, 15:34**

Это определенно тот самый случай, придурок. Не похоже, чтобы кто-нибудь из нас ОБЕСПОКОИЛСЯ.  
 **Салли Донован, 1 апреля, 15:42**

Говорю за себя, хотя другие могли бы  
 **Салли Донован, 1 апреля, 15:44**

Его брат это читает, как известно  
 **Андерсон, 1 апреля, 15:45**

К сожалению для Шерлока. Будьте уверены, он больше не повторит этого «приема».  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 1 апреля, 15:51**

Мечты, мечты, мамочка.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 1 апреля, 15:53**

Боже, их двое.  
 **Салли Донован, 1 апреля, 15:57**

Боже мой, их двое ;)  
 **Аноним, 1 апреля, 15:59**

Да, но один из них — масштабный мерзавец  
 **Лестрейд, 1 апреля, 16:02**

Лестрейд, мой брат не оценит, что ты говоришь о нем в таком ключе.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 1 апреля, 16:07**

Ты что, играешь в «это ты, а что насчет меня»*? Сначала фальсифицируешь собственную смерть, а потом выставляешь себя идиотом  
 **Андерсон, 1 апреля, 16:13**

Это мы уже проходили!!!  
 **Салли Донован, 1 апреля, 16:16**

Здравствуйте, мальчики, это миссис Хадсон, я рада, что Шерлок жив, потому что арендная плата за этот месяц не внесена, а вряд ли бедняга Джон сможет ее себе позволить на зарплату врача!! Это миссис Хадсон  
 **Мари Тернер, 1 апреля, 16:21**

Я миссис Тернер, рада, что вас не убили, дорогой, миссис Хадсон не понравилась бы кровь на ковре, пришлось бы все убирать, ваша миссис Тернер  
 **Миссис Хадсон, 1 апреля, 17:04**

Все в порядке, для такого рода вещей у меня есть экономка. Как глупо с моей стороны, это миссис Хадсон.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 1 апреля, 17:13**

Я НЕ ВАША ЭКОНОМКА ШЕРЛОК! КАК СДЕЛАТЬ ЭТИ БУКВЫ СНОВА МАЛЕНЬКими не обращайте внимания  
 **Мари Тернер, 1 апреля, 17:19**

Это миссис Хадсон, но миссис Тернер тоже не ваша экономка  
 **Мари Тернер, 1 апреля, 17:21**

Мне не нравится этот грубый тон давайте от него отойдем xxxxxx  
 **Молли Хупер, 1 апреля, 18:00**

Согласен, Молли! Ребячество какое-то  
 **Майк Стэмфорд, 1 апреля, 18:08**

Где веселье-то?  
 **Андерсон, 1 апреля, 18:10**

Салли, ты привлекаешь внимание к вопросу чем развлечься. Предлагаю прекратить, иначе твои сексуальные связи будут выставлены напоказ в этом уголке интернета.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 1 апреля, 18:14**

Откуда ты знаешь, что это Салли? Это может быть Андерсон, придурок!  
 **Салли Донован, 1 апреля, 18:18**

Я сомневаюсь, что Андерсон может напечатать слово «веселье».  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 1 апреля, 18:22**

Боже, я оставил тебя одного всего на день. На один гребаный день, Шерлок, и ты уже развязал Третью мировую. Извините, я сейчас его уведу. Поставлю в спящий режим, а пока буду оплакивать свой ужасный вкус на мужчин. Я честно сожалею. Если кто-то расстроился, могу только извиниться.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 1 апреля, 18:38**

Меня расстроил тот факт, что это оказалось неправдой.  
 **Салли Донован, 1 апреля, 18:45**

Меня тоже.  
 **Салли Донован, 1 апреля, 18:47**

Мне компенсировали массажем спины поэтому оно… ок Шрелк не беспкйрвся ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,..,,,,,,,,,  
 **Лестрейд, 1 апреля, 19:03**

Это Антея по поручению мистера М. Холмса, интересуюсь, могут ли Шерлок и Джон отключить питание веб-камеры, которую они установили на кухне мистера Лестрейда, спасибо.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 1 апреля, 19:11**

епрст  
 **Лестрейд, 1 апреля, 19:18**

Вижу, что мне снова придется закрывать комментарии.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 1 апреля, 19:24**

* детская шутливая старая-престарая фраза как ответ на оскорбление. Например, кому-то говорят: «ты глупый». Отвечают: «это ты, а что насчет меня?»


	5. Запись 5. Джон Ватсон не любит турпоходы

**6 апреля 2015 г.  
ПОТЕРЯЛИСЬ**

Тому, кто меня прочтет (добро пожаловать в блог, если вы новичок)! Нужна помощь! Я типа сгинул посреди Уэльса с Шерлоком, Майкрофтом и Лестрейдом. Шерлок разжег единственной имеющейся картой костер, а сигнала GPS здесь нет. Почему есть интернет, но нет GPS, ума не приложу. Думаю, что включился закон подлости.

Если это кому-нибудь поможет, то мы в Брекон Биконс, где-то рядом с деревней каннибалов из Торчвуда, но нас пока не съели.

Помогите, прежде чем Холмсы сведут меня с ума!

**70 комментариев**

Гребаный ад, каждый раз, когда я проверяю твой блог, ты вляпываешься в какое-нибудь приключение!! Неудивительно, что ты так и не нашел времени выбраться в паб со старинным другом! ха-ха  
 **Билл Мюррей, 6 апреля, 20:34**

На самом деле нет такого «хаха», которым можно описать эту ситуацию, если только вы не имеете в виду рисунок на трусах Майкрофта.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 6 апреля, 20:37**

Знаменитый Шерлок Холмс!!! Так странно общаться с вами напрямую, почему вы в Брекон Биконс?  
 **Билл Мюррей, 6 апреля, 20:39**

Или нет  
 **Билл Мюррей, 6 апреля, 20:53**

Прости, Билл. Он зол как черт, потому что Грег — Лестрейд, прошу прощения — не позволил ему принести какого-то полуразложившегося барсука, которого он нашел, в нашу палатку. Короче, мы сюда попали, потому что один из братьев Холмс решил, что нам нужно наладить отношения после проделки Шерлока в День дурака. Угадай с трех раз, кто этот брат! Надеюсь, ты справишься. Скоро обязательно позвоню насчет паба!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 6 апреля, 21:15**

Примите мои нижайшие извинения за попытку помочь нам четверым дожить до следующего нового года. Была большая вероятность, что без неотложных мер кто-то из нас решится на убийство до конца июня. При такой скорости развития событий это могу быть и я.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 6 апреля, 21:34**

Я поняла внезапно, что никогда не видела Майкрофта Холмса. Вы существуете?  
 **Салли Донован, 6 апреля, 21:41**

Нет.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 6 апреля, 21:44**

Но реально а вдруг Лестрейд вас просто придумал?? Откуда мы знаем!!  
 **Салли Донован, 6 апреля, 21:48**

Это Андерсон я понятия не имею почему учетная запись Салли здесь оказалась... какая-то техническая проблема!!  
 **Салли Донован, 6 апреля, 21:51**

Я понял, кто вы. Мисс Донован знакома с концепцией пунктуации.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 6 апреля, 21:53**

Он существует, или ты уволен, Андерсон. А теперь помоги нам разобраться, где мы, или отвали!!!!!  
 **Лестрейд, 6 апреля, 21:59**

ОК  
 **Салли Донован, 6 апреля, 22:01**

Вы около горы под названием Крибин, указываю ссылку на карте, босс приветствую вас!  
 **Салли Донован, 6 апреля, 22:07**

Это Андерсон вам помогает!!!!  
 **Андерсон, 6 апреля, 22:09**

Спасибо, Салли.  
 **Лестрейд, 6 апреля, 22:16**

Почему бы просто меня не уволить  
 **Андерсон, 6 апреля, 22:20**

Тихо, дети. Спасибо, Андерсон, теперь хоть знаем, где мы! Я ложусь спать и надеюсь, что утром жизнь изменится. Спокойной ночи всем. Билл, я послал тебе сообщение о том, что, может быть, на следующей неделе посидим с приятелями по регби? Что думаешь?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 6 апреля, 22:29**

Скучно.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 6 апреля, 22:39**

Иди спать!! Я прямо отсюда слышу твою возню с ногтями.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 6 апреля, 22:44**

jfahu45o]]]]]]]]  
 **Лестрейд, 6 апреля, 22:48**

3y45y2o0ooooo  
 **Лестрейд, 6 апреля, 22:48**

uiii #  
 **Лестрейд, 6 апреля, 22:48**

3o6ti23uty3 cf3tpgyh  
 **Лестрейд, 6 апреля, 22:48**

Скучно, скучно, скучно!  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 6 апреля, 22:48**

jgepro88888888333333333333r  
 **Лестрейд, 6 апреля, 22:48**

О, внезапно не скучно!  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 6 апреля, 22:48**

loc3333333333341nxwjez \ \ js  
 **Лестрейд, 6 апреля, 22:48**

Непристойно. Интересно.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 6 апреля, 22:49**

hjoi876v zz \  
 **Лестрейд, 6 апреля, 22:49**

Грег?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 6 апреля, 22:49**

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
 **Лестрейд, 6 апреля, 22:49**

Вряд ли он ответит, Джон.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 6 апреля, 22:49**

hgp5iooooooooooooqws  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 6 апреля, 22:50**

jiiiiiiiiiiiq3o [xqskjh uhHUJ  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 6 апреля, 22:50**

; iugiugtb ugcvbc  
 **Лестрейд, 6 апреля, 22:50**

Надо это прекратить.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 6 апреля, 22:50**

Согласен. Иди и пни их!  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 6 апреля, 22:51**

g7yyggyyftfftk  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 6 апреля, 22:51**

Не пойду! Он твой брат!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 6 апреля, 22:51**

Вот именно! Я не хочу видеть его выдающиеся активы, Джон.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 6 апреля, 22:51**

ftyggggggggggggggggggggg  
 **Лестрейд, 6 апреля, 22:51**

А я хочу?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 6 апреля, 22:52**

vjhvjhnfwquh3tuh4ujg  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 6 апреля, 22: 25**

; wyjklejslrt  
 **Лестрейд, 6 апреля, 22:52**

Джон!!  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 6 апреля, 22:52**

ЛАДНО. Святые угодники на велосипеде с колокольчиками, ты будешь должен мне за это!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 6 апреля, 22:52**

Дж...  
 **Лестрейд, 6 апреля, 22:52**

Джон?  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 6 апреля, 22:57**

Джон?!!  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 6 апреля, 22:59**

Я принимаю самое худшее.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 6 апреля, 23:01**

Имею в виду, что тебя соблазнил мой брат, а не то, что ты умер.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 6 апреля, 23:05**

Я как на иголках.  
 **Салли Донован, 6 апреля, 23:18**

я весьма озадачена :( :( :(  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 6 апреля, 23:27**

Хотелось бы начать эту церемонию с краткой речи. Джон Ватсон был великим человеком, который терпел так много, но взамен поимел так мало...  
 **Салли Донован, 6 апреля, 23:34**

Он был очень мил! :D xx  
 **Молли Хупер, 6 апреля, 23:39**

Мне он всегда нравился. За исключением случая, когда он случайно столкнулся со мной на поле для регби, и я сломал себе нос.  
 **Майк Стэмфорд, 6 апреля, 23:41**

Он был хорош, когда отвечал лол  
 **Билл Мюррей, 6 апреля, 23:54**

ребята я на самом деле начинаю волноваться они у черта на куличках рядом с каннибалами а что если их съели? ИЛИ УБИЛИ?  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 7 апреля, 00:08**

Не дай бог.  
 **Салли Донован, 7 апреля, 00:10**

Срань господня, ребята. Неожиданный расклад. Две лисы сбежали с телефонами Майкрофта и Лестрейда, и мы помчались в погоню, пытаясь поймать этих сволочат. Конечно, шансов у нас не было, и Шерлок пытается найти их по следам, Майкрофт медитирует, Грег притворяется, что не курит в нескольких футах от него. Честно говоря, это все из категории «Ведьмы из Блэр». Мы все в порядке!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 7 апреля, 00:31**

весело  
 **theimprobableone, 7 апреля, 00:37**

джон я так волновалась :(  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 7 апреля, 00:39**

джон?  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 7 апреля, 01:34**

только не снова!! :(  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 7 апреля, 03:56**

Майкрофт, если ты еще раз предложишь турпоход в качестве жизнеспособного решения межличностных проблем, я убью тебя.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 7 апреля, 09:43**

Я тоже.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 7 апреля, 10:01**

И я  
 **Лестрейд, 7 апреля, 10:06**

оу нетт я не хтеллл  
 **Лестрейд, 7 апреля, 10:06**

Долбаные лисы.  
 **Антея?, 7 апреля, 10:08**


	6. Запись 6. Джону Ватсону не победить

**10 апреля 2015 г.**

Скучно.

Скучно. Скучно, скучно, скучно. Скучно. Омерзительно скучно.

Если Джон постоянно оставляет ноутбук на столе, в котором защита состоит всего лишь из трех паролей, двух фильтров против спамботов и еще двух паролей, он что, провоцирует меня немного поразвлечься?

Значит, я покомандую блогом Джона. Да, я изменил имя пользователя и пароль, но давайте не будем на этом останавливаться. Джону это не понравится. Хочется думать, что я делаю ему полезные вещи. Как вы могли заметить, я обновил старую тусклую цветовую схему на более яркую, и вы согласитесь, что новая фотография профиля, которую я выбрал для Джона, гораздо более интересна, чем прежняя.

Даже не знаю, почему у меня репутация холодного и бездушного человека. По-моему, я ясно дал понять, что являюсь полной противоположностью.

Джон часто подписывает свои утомительные маленькие посты вопросом для последующей дискуссии в комментариях, и поэтому: ваш любимый элемент периодической таблицы?

Пока.

ШХ

**61 комментарий**

хахаха отлично сработано Шерлок  
 **theimprobableone, 10 апреля, 07:43**

Ох, Шерлок. Джон такой хороший, зачем ты его бесишь? Он устроит нагоняй, если не увидит в этом смысла! Это миссис Хадсон  
 **Мари Тернер, 10 апреля, 08:31**

Устрою непременно! Шерлок, верни пароль ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС, и я, может, не сожгу ступни в холодильнике.  
 **[Гость: Джон Ватсон], 10 апреля, 09:28**

Здесь нет Шерлока, здесь только я, Джон Ватсон.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 10 апреля, 09:32**

о вы отвечаете ему  
 **theimprobableone, 10 апреля, 09:35**

Шерлок, это не смешно. Пожалуйста. Найди другой способ развлечься, который не делает из меня мудака.  
 **[Гость: Джон Ватсон], 10 апреля, 09:38**

Не волнуйся, Джон, он единственный здесь выглядит мудаком.  
 **Андерсон, 10 апреля, 09:42**

Спасибо, Андерсон...  
 **[Гость: Джон Ватсон], 10 апреля, 09:44**

Гадство, это Салли  
 **Андерсон, 10 апреля, 09:47**

Так-то лучше  
 **Андерсон, 10 апреля, 09:47**

ГАДСТВО  
 **Андерсон, 10 апреля, 09:47**

Ладно, понято.  
 **Салли Донован, 10 апреля, 09:49**

Как же скучно. Знаю что делать — устрою косметический ремонт гостиной!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 10 апреля, 09:57**

ШЕРЛОК ХОЛМС, вот до чего ты доходишь, когда я не могу обеспечить тебя делами? Господи, да я сам кого-нибудь прибью, если это спасет беднягу Джона из этого ада  
 **Лестрейд, 10 апреля, 10:06**

Шерлока здесь нет! Читать не умеешь, Грег? Ты видишь, что я знаю твое имя? Я — Джон!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 10 апреля, 10:09**

Ты знаешь, что меня зовут Грег. И все время меня так называешь. Не заставляй меня посылать к тебе Майкрофта  
 **Лестрейд, 10 апреля, 10:11**

Пожалуйста, не посылай мамочку, я сделаю все, чтобы меня в угол не поставили.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 10 апреля, 10:14**

ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ МОЙ БЛОГ ЯРКО-РОЗОВЫМ, ШЕРЛОК. ЯРКО-РОЗОВЫМ ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ. И ЧТО ЭТО ЗА БАБОЧКИ В ЗАГОЛОВКАХ? ГОСПОДИ  
 **[Гость: Джон Ватсон], 10 апреля, 10:18**

Я не мог не отреагировать на слезы людей, которых ослепил твой новый макет, Шерлок. Ты хочешь, чтобы я приехал?  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 10 апреля, 10:24**

Проваливай.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 10 апреля, 10:25**

Ни за что.  
 **Майкрофт, 10 апреля, 10:26**

Проваливай.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 10 апреля, 10:26**

Прекрати выдавать себя за Джона, и я подумаю.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 10 апреля, 10:27**

Будто смотришь, как сохнет краска.  
 **Лестрейд, 10 апреля, 10:29**

Пойду побьюсь обо что-нибудь лбом  
 **Лестрейд, 10 апреля, 10:30**

Попробуй этот способ, Шерлок, он более продуктивен в плане борьбы со скукой чем то, что ты творишь.  
 **Лестрейд, 10 апреля, 10:34**

ШЕРЛОК ХОЛМС РУКИ ПРОЧЬ ОТ НОУТБУКА МОЕГО БРАТА НЕМЕДЛЕННО У НЕГО ТАМ ОЧЕНЬ ВАЖНЫЕ ЛИЧНЫЕ ФАЙЛЫ  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 10 апреля, 11:03**

Сейчас тоже?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 10 апреля, 11:24**

Гарри!!  
 **[Гость: Джон Ватсон], 10 апреля, 11:35**

О мой… Что сегодня я узнал… Что же я узнал. Я раньше думал, что я умный, но теперь...  
 **Джон Ватсон, 10 апреля, 13:39**

Ты просто мерзавец, Шерлок.  
 **[Гость: Джон Ватсон], 10 апреля, 13:46**

Ха-ха, похоже, ты разговариваешь сам с собой! Знаешь у меня как-то была кошка которая так делала думаю она привыкла мурлыкать когда ее никто не гладил а потом кто-то пнул ее она перестала мурлыкать и умерла xxxxxx  
 **Молли Хупер, 10 апреля, 13:49**

О Молли :( Могу посочувствовать, ты, наверное, знаешь, что моя собака Флампи умерла почти год назад, и я очень переживал. Так что я всегда готов поговорить, если нужно.  
 **Майк Стэмфорд, 10 апреля, 14:02**

:)  
 **Молли Хупер, 10 апреля, 14:05**

:)  
 **Майк Стэмфорд, 10 апреля, 14:08**

Смотри, Джон, наш бессмысленный спарринг объединил молодую пару под зонтиком любви. Разве можно сказать, что мой день прожит зря?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 10 апреля, 14:17**

О мы не пара хаха xxxx  
 **Молли Хупер, 10 апреля, 14:23**

Ты и не молода, но все равно я это сказал. Хм.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 10 апреля, 14:37**

Джон!! Мне всего 35! xxx :(  
 **Молли Хупер, 10 апреля, 14:41**

ЭТО НЕ Я!  
 **[Гость: Джон Ватсон], 10 апреля, 14:59**

Кто ты??? xx  
 **Молли Хупер, 10 апреля, 15:02**

Господи... Молли, я Джон. Шерлок взломал мой аккаунт.  
 **[Гость: Джон Ватсон], 10 апреля, 15:05**

Не волнуйся, Джон. Мы с Лестрейдом едем в 221Б, чтобы... обсудить ситуацию.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 10 апреля, 15:08**

Время прибытия около 16:00, принимая во внимание затор возле здания мистера Лестрейда.  
 **Антея?, 10 апреля, 15:10**

Ха-ха, просто держись, Джон, мы скоро будем! Я жду, когда Майкрофт доедет до Скотланд-Ярда  
 **Лестрейд, 10 апреля, 15:16**

Слава богу. Я никогда больше не буду подливать вам в напитки рогипнол.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 10 апреля, 15:20**

Я ЗДЕСЬ НИ ПРИ ЧЕМ  
 **[Гость: Джон Ватсон], 10 апреля, 15:22**

Я ЭТОГО НЕ ДЕЛАЛ  
 **[Гость: Джон Ватсон], 10 апреля, 15:31**

Майкрофт?  
 **[Гость: Джон Ватсон], 10 апреля, 15:46**

Лестрейд?  
 **[Гость: Джон Ватсон], 10 апреля, 15:58**

Уже четыре часа, скажите, что вы у Шерлока и приводите его в чувство  
 **[Гость: Джон Ватсон], 10 апреля, 16:11**

Можете избить его и выбросить в канаву, я лишь хочу снова контролировать свою жизнь  
 **[Гость: Джон Ватсон], 10 апреля, 16:27**

Майкрофт?! Лестрейд?!  
 **[Гость: Джон Ватсон], 10 апреля, 16:39**

arkjhr4k23; s  
 **Лестрейд, 10 апреля, 16:42**

е»; o2r34rdltkd  
 **Лестрейд, 10 апреля, 16:59**

kgwerjweeeeeeeeeeeeex  
 **Лестрейд, 10 апреля, 17:04**

Автомобиль задерживается в пробке. Мне велено вам это передать.  
 **Антея?, 10 апреля, 17:09**

lelrgt3p; 333333333333333  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 10 апреля, 17:27**

Мыв аедем !!!!  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 10 апреля, 17:59**

Неужели мне уже никогда не вернуть свой блог?  
 **[Гость: Джон Ватсон], 10 апреля, 18:30**

Неа.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 10 апреля, 18:59**


	7. Запись 7. Джон Ватсон не поэт, но говорит стихами

**17 апреля 2015 г.  
Национальный день хайку!**

Всем привет,

Вы видите, что я восстановил доступ к блогу, для этого пришлось дернуть своего университетского товарища, который был мне кое-что должен (спасибо, Стив, если ты это читаешь — с меня пинта). И да, я сжег ступни, лежавшие в холодильнике. Думаю, что я терпеливо держался целый месяц. Не волнуйтесь, все это время я не ел ничего, что требовало хранения при низкой температуре. Поделюсь советом — если вы садитесь на диету из злаков и бананов, через какое-то время заболеете. Как я пережил годы учебы? Просто все пять лет питался пивом и чипсами.

В общем, я хочу немного сменить расклад, потому что в последнее время мой блог превратился в шапито. Сегодня Национальный день хайку. Да, Шерлок, это реальная вещь, и хватит канючить. Я подумал, что мы могли бы приобщиться к культуре, классике и утонченности, написав собственные хайку.

Я начну.

_Шерлок скучает  
на диване в гостиной  
в халате своем._

Нда, далеко мне до Эмили Дикинсон.

Ваш ход!

**55 комментариев**

_Тоска, скучища  
Тоска, тоска, скучища  
Тоска, скучища_   
**Шерлок Холмс, 17 апреля, 10:53**

Очень вдохновенно, Шерлок, спасибо. Может, пойдешь примешь душ? Несколько дней уже там не был.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 17 апреля, 10:59**

_Это неверно,  
Принимал я душ вчера.  
Не нужно мыться._   
**Шерлок Холмс, 17 апреля, 11:01**

Это ты за две минуты придумал? Хм.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 17 апреля, 11:04**

_С чего сомненья?  
Примитивный хайку ритм  
Составить быстро._   
**Шерлок Холмс, 17 апреля, 11:06**

Да, для Шерлока, черт возьми, Холмса, может быть.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 17 апреля, 11:08**

_Пал духом кто-то.  
Не нужно, Джон, стыдиться,  
Не все поэты._   
**Майкрофт Холмс, 17 апреля, 11:10**

Черт возьми. Неужели у Холмсов был частный учитель хайку в имении в Сассексе?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 17 апреля, 11:12**

_Джон, грубо это  
К лицу являть ли зависть  
Парням в свитерах_   
**Лестрейд, 17 апреля, 11:13**

Одна минута?! Прекрасно, я знаю, что тебе помог Майкрофт.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 17 апреля, 11:15**

_Наоборот. Грег  
Талантливо рифмует.  
Рожден поэтом!_   
**Майкрофт Холмс, 17 апреля, 11:17**

:)  
 **Лестрейд, 17 апреля, 11:20**

Когда Майкрофт Холмс ставит восклицательный знак, это вгоняет в трепет. Лестрейд, почему тебе понадобилось шестьдесят секунд, чтобы написать стих, и три минуты, чтобы изобразить смайлик?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 17 апреля, 11:26**

Я на работе!! Пытаюсь пригласить сюда Андерсона и Донован, жажду посмотреть, как Андерсон будет стихоплетствовать  
 **Лестрейд, 17 апреля, 11:34**

Интересно, он писал Донован стихи, когда ухаживал?  
 _Хоть и женат я,  
Пуста постель частенько  
приди, о, Салли!_  
 **Лестрейд, 17 апреля, 11:36**

Кой черт меня осенил этой идеей!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 17 апреля, 11:40**

_Вирши по силам / блестящему сыщику / на что он не способен????_   
**theimprobableone, 17 апреля, 12:03**

Когда меня попросили поучаствовать, я и не ожидала, что мою личную жизнь будут обсуждать в посте про хайку! Воевать так воевать…  
 _Майкрофт и Лестрейд  
Голые на дереве.  
Не смотрите вверх!_  
 **Салли Донован, 17 апреля, 12:16**

Нужно ли напоминать о незначительной должности, которую я занимаю в британском правительстве, мисс Донован?..  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 17 апреля, 12:18**

или о должности, занимаемой Лестрейдом?  
 **Андерсон, 17 апреля, 12:25**

Знаете, юридически я ваш начальник.  
 **Лестрейд, 17 апреля, 12:29**

извините пожалуйста не увольняйте меня  
 **Андерсон, 17 апреля, 12:34**

_Кошки так милы  
можно тискать и гладить  
весело играть!!! хххххх_   
**Молли Хупер, 17 апреля, 12:35**

Я не уволю тебя, Андерсон, но, если бы я мог, я бы уволил Молли за это!  
 **Лестрейд, 17 апреля, 12:37**

Вы не кошатник? :( xxxxx  
 **Молли Хупер, 17 апреля, 12:40**

Это и есть мой главный аргумент против твоих стихов, да  
 **Лестрейд, 17 апреля, 12:46**

Проблемы на работе, Грегори? Могу чем-нибудь помочь?  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 17 апреля, 12:58**

Если только заставишь эту кучу документов устраниться и замениться цистерной черного кофе  
 **Лестрейд, 17 апреля, 13:04**

Посмотрю, что смогу сделать.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 17 апреля, 13:05**

 _Пока печатал я,  
Шерлок взорвал холодильник  
Был полон крови он._  
Лестрейд, если я убью его, ты классифицируешь это как убийство в целях самозащиты?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 17 апреля, 13:47**

Теоретически могу, потому что мне сегодня больше нечего делать, кроме как распекать подчиненных, но только после того как кофе допью!! :D  
 **Лестрейд, 17 апреля, 14:00**

Майкрофт помог, босс? В правительстве когда бойфренд приятно, да?  
 **Салли Донован, 17 апреля, 14:08**

ХАХАХАХАХАХА САЛЛИ, ДА ЭТО СТИХ ЕСЛИ ПРОЧЕСТЬ С ВЫРАЖЕНИЕМ КРУТО НЕМЕРЕНО ЛОЛ  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 17 апреля, 14:17**

Господь милосердный.  
 **Салли Донован, 17 апреля, 14:21**

Ага стойте здесь пишут стишки??? ок  
 _Я неделями трезва  
И собой теперь горда  
Я приеду к брату в гости,   
Когда будет чистота_  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 17 апреля, 14:28**

Это Национальный день хайку, а не Национальный день частушек, Гарри! Молодец, горжусь тобой! Да, как только квартира будет в пристойном виде. Я сообщу.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 17 апреля, 14:34**

о прошу прощения я никогда не умела писать ЛОЛ  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 17 апреля, 14:38**

Не знаю, лично я считаю твой недавний комментарий весьма глубокомысленным. Не помню точной формулировки — он был настолько мудр, что мой мозг едва смог его воспринять, не говоря уже о том, чтобы запомнить. Вроде там было «lgkhgf42pcfop;aqo !!»  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 17 апреля, 14:49**

Шерлок.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 17 апреля, 15:01**

Что, нехорошо?  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 17 апреля, 15:06**

Даже не собираюсь комментировать. Давай, убирай беспорядок!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 17 апреля, 15:09**

да, шерлок!  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 17 апреля, 15:14**

_За Шерлока я  
Приношу извиненья.  
С тактом проблемы. _   
**Майкрофт Холмс, 17 апреля, 15:19**

Джон, специалисты по уборке помещений уже в пути, прибудут примерно через полчаса.  
 **Антея?, 17 апреля, 15:26**

Майкрофт, ты просто чудо! Грег, тебе жутко повезло с Холмсом! Кстати, никто не видел Билла Мюррея? Майк? Он обычно комментирует. Спасибо!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 17 апреля, 16:07**

Не блгдрите мня, этто всее Анттея. Я зааняяят дрррууггимм…  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 17 апреля, 16:11**

Джон тебе не сообщили? Я думал, связались из больницы. У Билла вчера случился сердечный приступ, похоже, все в порядке, но он пробудет еще несколько дней, прошу прощения, что так поздно сообщил  
 **Майк Стэмфорд, 17 апреля, 16:23**

Спасибо, Майк. Ты знаешь номер палаты?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 17 апреля, 16:34**

Знаю, но думаю что он не рассчитывает на твой визит  
 **Майк Стэмфорд, 17 апреля, 16:39**

Я приду. Если сообщишь, будет здорово. Спасибо.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 17 апреля, 17:01**

_Со старым другом,  
на связи если б был ты,  
Тебе сказали б._   
**Шерлок Холмс, 17 апреля, 17:14**

Сейчас не время, Шерлок. Шутки в сторону. Пожалуйста. Отвали и доставай кого-нибудь другого.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 17 апреля, 17:20**

Черт побери, фрик. Ты не только социопат. Ты еще и хам трамвайный.  
 **Салли Донован, 17 апреля, 17:38**

Джон, я послал информацию о деталях местонахождения мистера Мюррея и его состояния. Если требуется дополнительная помощь, сообщайте.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 17 апреля, 17:42**

Я не опоздала на поэтический турнир?  
 _Шерлок бардачник  
но я не экономка.  
Сам все уберет._  
Кстати, это миссис Хадсон  
 **Мари Тернер, 17 апреля, 17:57**

Что ж положительным моментом является то, что этот блог перестал быть ТОЛЬКО шапито.  
 **Лестрейд, 17 апреля, 18:01**


	8. Запись 8. Джон Ватсон отправляется в Париж (исключительно по делу)

**20 мая 2015 г.  
Быстрое обновление**

Я знаю, что давно ничего не постил, так что с меня пиво. Постараюсь быть максимально лаконичным; знаю, что большинство прочтет не больше нескольких абзацев! Должно быть, дело в моем сухом стиле. Шерлок считает, что это потому что вы практически безграмотны, плюс концентрация внимания как у золотой рыбки с амнезией. Не могу понять, кого он пытается утешить.

Во-первых, всем, кто спросил о Билле — с ним все в порядке. Хотя, думаю, еще несколько месяцев настоящий английский завтрак будет ему недоступен! Это отучит его есть жирного больше, чем адипоузы (да, Шерлок, мои отсылки к «Доктору Кто» тебя раздражают). Билл, мне жаль, что до пинты дело так и не дошло. Я напишу тебе, как только закончу печатать пост, а на это, как может подтвердить Шерлок, уйдет много времени. Как насчет посидеть где-нибудь на неделе? Не выпить, может, махнуть греческого салатику?

Во-вторых, угадайте, откуда я пишу? Вряд ли догадаетесь, поэтому скажу сам. Я пишу из Парижа! Да, я нахожусь на каникулах в городе любви, кулинарного искусства и жутко раздражающих всезнающих американских туристов.

Мы здесь уже четыре дня. Мне кажется, я нахватался французских слов, но Шерлок все равно с огромным удовольствием меня поправляет. Он сообщил, что на днях в отеле я случайно попросил тост с презервативами. Теперь я понимаю веселый взгляд официанта. Мы уже обошли все главные достопримечательности, кроме Эйфелевой башни. Она, похоже, в наш список не попала. Шерлок видел ее примерно сто раз, и не вынесет сто первого. Лично я рисковать не собираюсь.

Сегодня мы посетили кладбище на окраине, где похоронены его родственники. Немного печально для свидания, по моему мнению, но прогулка по сельской местности оказалась очень приятной. Мне даже показалось, что я на заслуженном отдыхе, как будто нет никаких важных дел. Это было классно.

Стоит указать, что мы здесь ради расследования — кто-то прислал Шерлоку письмо о том, что пропала его бабушка. Это оказалось страховой аферой, такое случается. Я подозреваю, что Шерлок знал это, но все равно дело взял, потому что Майкрофт обещал оплатить билеты, а никто, даже Шерлок Холмс, не откажется бесплатно прокатиться в Париж. Увы, Майкрофт, похоже, заказал для нас самый дорогой отель в северном полушарии. Я езжу в лифтах с султанами и герцогами и слегонца не соответствую дресс-коду. Выходя в лобби, надеваю свой лучший синий свитер, но все равно при встрече с ними чувствую себя одетым в мешок для мусора. Шерлок, естественно, вписался на все сто. Козлина.

Завершаюсь, поскольку у нас еще полно дел. Обновления будут в комментариях!

**53 комментария**

Париж?! Джон, если ты вернешься в Лондон с кольцом на пальце, у нас состоится разговор  
 **Лестрейд, 20 мая, 17:53**

Да не сделает он мне предложения! Срань господня, Грег. Если кто-то и стоит на пути к счастливой семейной жизни, так это вы.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 20 мая, 18:01**

вот почему я не смогла с вами связаться!!! Некоторым везет ха-ха, а некоторые валяются в постели с гриппом и бывшей женой, которая беспрестанно звонит, и даже выпить нельзя  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 20 мая, 18:21**

Прошу прощения  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 20 мая, 18:22**

Я позвоню вам из отеля, как только вернусь.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 20 мая, 18:24**

У вас создалось впечатление, что я не знал истинной подоплеки дела. Ай-ай-ай, Джон. Наслаждайтесь Лувром.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 20 мая, 18:46**

Ну почему у меня нет такого деверя как Майкрофт?  
 **Лестрейд, 20 мая, 18:51**

Это усложнило бы ситуацию.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 20 мая, 18:54**

Париж? Счастливчик! Я, как и Гарри, сижу дома, смотрю старые выпуски «Top Gear» и даже пива не могу выпить! :) Повеселитесь, скоро увидимся. Получил твое сообщение, следующая суббота устраивает  
 **Билл Мюррей, 20 мая, 19:18**

Я в Лувре! Кажется, к этому приложил руку Майкрофт, потому что он закрыт и мы здесь только вдвоем. Будто попал в «Код да Винчи» и сейчас появится мертвец со странными символами.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 20 мая, 19:25**

Это явно предложение.  
 **Салли Донован, 20 мая, 19:31**

Вовсе нет. Просто отдаем дань искусству.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 20 мая, 19:34**

Искусству любви. Кто из вас на свадьбе будет в платье? Шерлоку пойдет белый цвет.  
 **Андерсон, 20 мая, 19:40**

Очень остроумно, Салли. В тебе умер комедиант.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 20 мая, 19:45**

Полиция точно не твое.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 20 мая, 19:47**

Шутка. Ты хороший профессионал.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 20 мая, 19:48**

Кажется, сморозил глупость.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 20 мая, 19:50**

Джон, если ты думаешь, что оскорбил меня, значит, плохо знаешь! Попробуй пробиться в Скотланд-Ярде, будучи женщиной…  
 **Салли Донован, 20 мая, 19:57**

да это очень сложно! иногда хочется пойти домой и выговориться кошке: (xxxxx  
 **Молли Хупер, 20 мая, 20:01**

Она никогда не возражает. порадуйтесь Парижу! я прямо завидую, никогда не уезжала дальше Слау, но там вовсе не романтично хаха:) xxxxxxx  
 **Молли Хупер, 20 мая, 20:04**

Спасибо, Молли. Может однажды, а?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 20 мая, 20:06**

надеюсь! :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
 **Молли Хупер, 20 мая, 20:10**

Я никогда не был в Париже, Молли, но слышал, что Слау может быть очень романтичным! Может, стоит организовать поездку в Париж всем коллективом? Можем притвориться, что пытаемся избавиться от Андерсона, и оставим его в поезде  
 **Лестрейд, 20 мая, 20:17**

Мне нравится эта идея…  
 **Андерсон, 20 мая, 20:21**

Это Салли!  
 **Андерсон, 20 мая, 20:22**

Ты никогда не был в Париже, Грегори? Наверное, это единственный город, который ты не посещал. Как странно. Совершенно не связанный с этим вопрос, а каковы твои планы на июль?  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 20 мая, 20:26**

Париж?  
 **Лестрейд, 20 мая, 20:31**

Откуда такое предположение?  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 20 мая, 20:35**

Билеты забронированы, сэр. Отправляю данные о рейсе.  
 **Антея?, 20 мая, 20:37**

В следующий раз сообщайте лично, Антея.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 20 мая, 20:41**

Простите, сэр.  
 **Антея?, 20 мая, 20:42**

Не извиняйтесь! Париж!  
 **Лестрейд, 20 мая, 20:45**

Хм.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 20 мая, 20:46**

Если не прекратишь дуться, я приеду и взбодрю тебя лично  
 **Лестрейд, 20 мая, 20:49**

Автомобиль прибудет через двадцать минут.  
 **Антея?, 20 мая, 20:52**

великолепно  
 **Лестрейд, 20 мая, 20:53**

Интересно, чем заняты Джон и Шерлок? От Джона ничего нет…  
 **Майк Стэмфорд, 20 мая, 21:06**

Вероятно, с любовью смотрят друг на друга, и Шерлок перечисляет все, что любит в нем Джон.  
 **Салли Донован, 20 мая, 21:12**

ОМГ  
 **Джон Ватсон, 20 мая, 21:19**

Акронимы, Джон? В самом деле? Это твой ответ?  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 20 мая, 21:22**

Цуйшк45и, лучше? ОМГ  
 **Джон Ватсон, 20 мая, 21:25**

Адлд; мо3.ва  
 **Лестрейд, 20 мая, 21:25**

Хиленько. Я надеялся на другое.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 20 мая, 21:27**

??????????????????????????????????????????  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 20 мая, 21:29**

О, мальчики  
 **Мари Тернер, 20 мая, 21:31**

Это миссис Хадсон.  
 **Миссис Хадсон, 20 мая, 21:33**

Это происходит, потому что предсказано мной  
 **Андерсон, 20 мая, 21:35**

Отключаю комментарии, чтобы все заткнулись  
 **Джон Ватсон, 20 мая, 21:38**

.........?  
 **Салли Донован, 20 мая, 21:59**

Комментарии пока включены, Джон.  
 **Салли Донован, 20 мая, 22:00**

Вылфдар4ывлр  
 **Джон Ватсон, 20 мая, 22:01**

Я буду подружкой невесты!!!!!!!!!!!!  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 20 мая, 22:32**

Чушь.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 20 мая, 22:39**

**Комментарии к этому посту отключены.**


	9. Запись 9. Джон Ватсон НЕ помолвлен (но за других не ручается)

**21 мая 2015 года  
Я НЕ ПОМОЛВЛЕН**

Даже представить не могу, что творится в ваших головах большую часть времени. Шутки в сторону. Одна поездка в Париж, визит Лувра при лунном свете, устроенный братом вашего друга, пара обедов в ресторанах «Michelin Star», и внезапно все начинают планировать мое будущее. Вперед! Вы реально думаете, что Шерлок сделал бы предложение? Он устроил бы какое-нибудь извращенное представление в стиле Клюэдо, переодевшись в Миссис Уайт В Гостиной (можете поблагодарить меня за этот мысленный образ). Впрочем, наш последний сеанс игры в Клюэдо закончился доской, пришпиленной пулей к стене. Похоже, с этой игрой покончено. Все пошло отвратительно, как в тот раз, когда миссис Хадсон попыталась увлечь нас игрой в «Эрудит». Попробуйте убедить самопровозглашенного гения в том, что «Кетцалькоатль» не годится, потому что это имя собственное. Вот вам рецепт катастрофы. Миссис Хадсон по сей день выметает костяшки «Эрудита» из-под кухонной мебели.

Короче, извиняюсь, что разочаровал. Если хотите большую гей-свадьбу, предлагаю начать оказывать давление на Майкрофта и Лестрейда (у них это тянется уже три года), потому что в ближайшем будущем я не собираюсь надевать кольцо на палец. Честно говоря, я не собираюсь сам делать предложение, потому что мне нечем удивить Шерлока. Я могу несколько месяцев все планировать, проявляя осторожность и сохраняя секрет, использовать кодовые имена, пароли и библиотечные компьютеры, и он все равно все разгадает на три часа раньше, даже прежде чем я приглашу его в ресторан в 18:00 и попрошу надеть лучший костюм.

Знаете, что случилось в Лувре, в самом романтичном городе Европы, если не мира, после ужина в невероятно шикарном пятизвездочном отеле? Шерлок спросил, какова, по моему мнению, сексуальная жизнь Майкрофта и Лестрейда после трех совместных лет. О ней, откровенно говоря, я никогда не размышлял и даже не хочу размышлять, но теперь не смогу перестать об этом думать, поскольку эта мысль намертво впечатана в каждую извилину мозга. Спасибо, Шерлок.

Он хочет, чтобы я написал, что он иногда может быть очень романтичным. Это точно. Однажды после особо тяжелого расследования он подарил мне букет роз. Правда, они были украдены с места преступления и изначально подарены серийным убийцей его жертве в виде своеобразной визитной карточки, но тем не менее.

**63 комментария**

джон ватсон!! Ты что мне не мог сказать раньше? я целый день потратила на поиски платья для подружки невесты! :(  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 21 мая, 13:13**

Прости, Гарри. Я не думал, что ты в это поверила! Если я когда-нибудь помолвлюсь, обязательно сообщу, что это не прикол.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 21 мая, 13:18**

Неужели народ честно думал, что я сделаю Джону предложение при таких обстоятельствах? Я оскорблен. Париж может быть самым романтичным городом по версии европейских путеводителей, но он также полон туристов, преступников и моих родственников. Я бы выбрал что-то бесконечно более интересное и гораздо менее очевидное. Я разочарован всеми, кроме тебя, Андерсон. Ты, как всегда, полностью соответствовал моим ожиданиям.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 21 мая, 13:24**

Шерлок.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 21 мая, 13:26**

Вынужден извиниться за бестактность своего брата, Джон. Признаюсь, я не принял во внимание его упрямого характера, выбирая место для расследования. В следующий раз постараюсь учесть его каприз. Отвлекаясь от темы, меня терзают сомнения по поводу того, что в посте обсуждается моя личная жизнь.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 21 мая, 13:29**

Майкрофт, ты на самом деле хотел заставить своего брата сделать мне предложение??? Я не знаю, как принять перспективу стать членом вашей семьи.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 21 мая, 13:36**

Я бы никогда не признался в подобном замысле.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 21 мая, 13:38**

Да, Джон  
 **Лестрейд, 21 мая, 13:40**

Зачем?!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 21 мая, 13:46**

Потому что он знает, больше никто и никогда не вытерпит Шерлока, и Шерлок становится меньшим поганцем, когда ты рядом и говоришь ему, что он поганец, а еще он хочет надеть новый костюм  
 **Лестрейд, 21 мая, 13:52**

Он очень стильно в нем выглядит  
 **Лестрейд, 21 мая, 13:57**

:)  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 21 мая, 14:00**

:) ?! Майкрофт, я в отчаянии от нашего генетического родства.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 21 мая, 14:05**

Это была я. Мистер Холмс попросил сформулировать ответ, выражающий его благодарность. Прошу прощения. Мистер Холмс, к вам направляется корзина с фруктами.  
 **Антея?, 21 мая, 14:07**

Я хотел бы узнать ответ на вопрос Шерлока, Джон. Что вы думаете о сексуальной жизни Лестрейда и Майкрофта?  
 **Аноним, 21 мая, 14:10**

Иногда я жалею, что связался с этим блогом.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 21 мая, 14:13**

ЛОЛ!! Не жалейте! Это великолепно!! Извините, я не какое-то время не комментировал, был в больнице, но теперь вернулся!  
 **Джейкоб Соуэрсби, 21 мая, 14:26**

Супер, Джон, позволь мне поздравить тебя с непредстоящей свадьбой и сохранением здравого смысла.  
 **Салли Донован, 21 мая, 14:34**

Ха-ха-ха-ха, похоже, вы знаете, что сейчас этот блог читают все! Но не я, впрочем! Я так и не понял, откуда такой интерес, кто на ком женится и кто кому сделал предложение в Лувре. Чокнутые. В пятницу не могу, а в субботу? «Петух и дрозд»?  
 **Билл Мюррей, 21 мая, 14:57**

о нет я понадеялась на свадьбу ха-ха :) несколько недель назад ходила по магазинам с салли и купила прекрасное платье, но не было повода надеть! может надену в морг уверена что покойный мистер добсон оценит его по достоинству ха-ха! или может быть пойду в скотланд-ярд, лестрейд явно оценил мои усилия на рождество несколько лет назад;) xxxx  
 **Молли Хупер, 21 мая, 15:21**

Я вышлю отряд особого назначения, если вы это сделаете, мисс Хупер.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 21 мая, 15:34**

Это было красивое платье!  
 **Лестрейд, 21 мая, 15:42**

Я уверен, оно было восхитительно. Оно так же хорошо выглядело на мисс Хупер, как на манекене, Грегори?  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 21 мая, 15:49**

Не знаю  
 **Лестрейд, 21 мая, 16:00**

Конечно, ты же не имел возможности смотреть на манекены.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 21 мая, 16:04**

Откуда? Я же не гулял с ней по магазинам!  
 **Лестрейд, 21 мая, 16:07**

Значит, ты не отрицаешь, что пожирал глазами его на мисс Хупер?  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 21 мая, 16:08**

Это было три года назад, как ты знаешь  
 **Лестрейд, 21 мая, 16:11**

Ооо, можно ли получать электронные обновления? Не хочу ничего прпустить!  
 **Андерсон, 21 мая, 16:14**

И все же его образ его так свеж в твоей памяти. Интересно, ты сможешь вспомнить цвет галстука, который я надел сегодня утром?  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 21 мая, 16:17**

красный  
 **Лестрейд, 21 мая, 16:19**

Нет, синий  
 **Лестрейд, 21 мая, 16:19**

Черт, да я даже не проснулся, когда ты уходил!  
 **Лестрейд, 21 мая, 16:20**

Так я и думал. Надо бы скроить костюм в стиле платья Молли на вечеринке. Возможно, сегодня вечером я опоздаю домой, Грегори, буду в ателье на Оксфорд-стрит искать компромисс.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 21 мая, 16:23**

Вот нелепость! Я всегда думаю, что ты выглядишь красиво. Мне не нужно вспоминать какую-то одежду, чтобы так думать!!  
 **Лестрейд, 21 мая, 16:25**

Я собирался прокомментировать, но боюсь что-то испортить вмешательством. Я позвоню тебе, приятель.  
 **Майк Стэмфорд, 21 мая, 16:27**

Значит, нет ни малейшего смысла прикладывать усилия, так? Я могу с таким же успехом ходить весь день в «Диогене» в пижаме с пивом и жвачкой, если мое внимание к внешнему виду ничего не значит.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 21 мая, 16:27**

Черт, мне лучше было бы написать тебе лично.  
 **Майк Стэмфорд, 21 мая, 16:28**

Мог бы, потому что я и так думаю, что ты самый красивый мужчина в «Диогене»  
 **Лестрейд, 21 мая, 16:28**

Или смс-кой.  
 **Майк Стэмфорд, 21 мая, 16:29**

О, я скажу это мистеру Ричарду Сондерсу, ему 67 лет. Его это убьет. Могу выбрать того, кто поближе по возрасту, и сказать, что я лучше выгляжу, но не знаю, как отреагирует мистер Тимоти Джонс возраста 59 лет.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 21 мая, 16:31**

Мальчишки всегда остаются мальчишками, правда? Когда вы не препираетесь со своим бойфрендом, это делает его брат! Кстати, я напекла вкусных пирожков и положила их у двери. Знаю, что Шерлок уже в курсе, но надеюсь, что он вам не сказал, поэтому будет сюрприз, если, конечно, вы сейчас это не читаете. Миссис Хадсон.  
 **Мари Тернер, 21 мая, 16:34**

Ты нелеп! Я лишь говорю, что тебе не надо наряжаться, чтобы выглядеть красиво, потому что я всегда думаю, что ты красивый, и не могу найти другого слова, потому что ты и красивый, и я больше не хочу, чтобы Салли подсыпала мне сахар в кофе, как она делает уже целый месяц, когда думает, что я слишком приторно сентиментален.   
**Лестрейд, 21 мая, 16:37**

Ты, значит, говоришь, что моя внешность настолько соблазнительна, что любые попытки улучшить ее бесплодны? Грегори, извини, я в это мало верю.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 21 мая, 16:40**

Послушай, ты можешь нацепить мусорный мешок и мешковатые чулки, и я все равно хочу выйти за тебя замуж  
 **Лестрейд, 21 мая, 16:41**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
 **Джейкоб Соуэрсби, May 21st, 16:42**

ой  
 **Лестрейд 21 мая 16:42**

Я застрелюсь, как только вернусь домой, и попрошу кого-нибудь собрать утром вещи и послать коронеру  
 **Лестрейд, 21 мая, 16:45**

Это было сказано в шутку? Я не могу придумать иной причины для такого издевательства.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 21 мая, 16:47**

Предположим, что это серьезно, ты дашь мне отставку?  
 **Лестрейд, 21 мая, 16:51**

Меня сейчас стошнит, и ты будешь виноват, Лестрейд. Попрошу миссис Хадсон отправить тебе счет за чистку моей рубашки.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 21 мая, 16:52**

Не дам. Вероятно, приду в восторг возможности надеть новый костюм, которая становится очень реальной.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 21 мая, 16:53**

Ладно, не буду посылать счет. Надену эту грязную рубашку на ваше бракосочетание.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 21 мая, 16:54**

Итак?  
 **Лестрейд, 21 мая, 16:54**

К вам движется машина, будет через десять минут с учетом крайне опасного скоростного режима.  
 **Антея?, 21 мая, 16:55**

Вот как ведут себя романтичные бойфренды, а моего просто тошнит на рубашку.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 21 мая, 16:57**

Кажется, ты все-таки наденешь свое платье, Молли ...  
 **Салли Донован, 21 мая, 16:59**

О господи я прочла только что что написала! бокал вина за обедом так ударил в голову, я прошу прощения!! Надеюсь никто не пострадал xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
 **Молли Хупер, 21 мая, 17:01**

цлд34окр  
 **Лестрейд, 21 мая, 17:05**

кп7854п5уап  
 **Лестрейд, 21 мая, 17:06**

длоац89уенрло  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 21 мая, 17:06**

Молри ты прощашена!!!!!!!! 11dddddddddd  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 21 мая, 17:07**

Джон, я передумал. Попросишь миссис Хадсон постирать рубашку? Я буду лежать на диване в обнимку с противорвотными.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 21 мая, 17:17**

Цитрусовые отлично годятся, чтобы снять тошноту, мистер Холмс, во фруктовой корзине, посланной вам, их целый выбор.  
 **Антея?, 21 мая, 17:21**

Я больше так жить не хочу.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 21 мая, 17:26**

валпрывлаоп  
 **Лестрейд, 21 мая, 17:27**

Ах, Париж.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 21 мая, 17:31**

**Комментарии к этому посту отключены.**


	10. Запись 10. Джон Ватсон — лучший выбор для шафера (Шерлок Холмс должен смириться с этим и принять душ)

Желание Шерлока быть шафером восхитительно, однако он не пригоден для этой роли.

**29 мая 2015 г.  
Свадебные колокола**

Прошу прощения, давненько не постил. «Давненько», но прошло всего несколько дней. Раньше большие перерывы были! Однако в те времена я не являлся невольной причиной свадебного предложения, поэтому могу понять ваши обиды и просьбы обновить блог. Ну, ребята! Пятьдесят три письма за два дня? Вы прямо сталкеры.

Подготовка к свадьбе движется без препон, как и следует ожидать, когда один из женихов занимает незначительную должность в Британском правительстве. Прежде, чем кто-нибудь скажет, что «это не свадьба, а гражданское партнерство», советую перечитать предыдущее предложение. Майкрофт играет настолько незначительную роль в государственной политике, что каким-то образом, совершенно не связанным с его работой, смог обеспечить полный пакет документов как для настоящей свадьбы. Я даже думал, что венчание в церкви будет, но нет. Свадьба пройдет в одном из семейных поместий Холмсов. Воображаю себе имение из «Гордости и предубеждения». Хорошо бы, если Лестрейд пригласил бы Колина Ферта прыгать в озеро, потому что свадьбы, по моему мнению, большей частью скучны. Что-то подсказывает мне, что здесь это правило нарушится, хотя...

Я должен завершиться. Извините за краткость. Уезжаю с Лестрейдом за костюмом шафера! Да здравствует шаферство! Я буду лучшим шафером, которого вы когда-либо видели (а вы видели, так что у меня есть конкуренты!)

**44 комментария**

я в восторге! поздравляю счастливую пару :) xxxxxx  
 **Молли Хупер, 29 мая, 14:12**

Спасибо, Молли, мы тоже все в волнении!  
 **Лестрейд, 29 мая, 14:17**

Жду не дождусь грядущего бракосочетания, Лестрейд. Я трепещу сильнее Джона, а он еще и шафер...  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 29 мая, 14:24**

Не начинай, Шерлок  
 **Лестрейд, 29 мая, 14:29**

Кто начинает? Просто отмечаю факт, что это первое подобное событие в семье Холмсов за двадцать с лишним лет, а мне досталась роль простого гостя. При наличии двух женихов шанс удваивается, или Майкрофт невеста?  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 29 мая, 14:34**

Два шафера все усложнят, и именно в этом причина, по которой мы выбрали Джона. Он не будет устраивать сцен!  
 **Лестрейд, 29 мая, 14:37**

А еще он славный малый, очевидно  
 **Лестрейд, 29 мая, 14:38**

«Устраивать сцен»? О, Лестрейд, я оскорблен одним предположением.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 29 мая, 14:41**

Шерлок, дорогой брат; в нежном возрасте тринадцати лет на торжественном праздновании обреченного, увы, бракосочетания между кузеном Тибальтом и кузиной Луизой, ты на виду у всех присутствующих объявил, что Тибальт, как же это ты выразился… «положил глаз на дворецкого». У тебя была роскошная возможность за четыре часа до званного чая озвучить свой вывод наедине, но ты решил предъявить доказательство, прикрепив использованный презерватив на стоявший на буфетном столике портрет бедного Тибальта, прямо к лицу. Прошу прощения, но рассматриваю твое желание стать шафером с серьезным недоверием. Отвлекусь. Грегори, идите с Джоном к синим костюмам. Этот цвет подойдет ему больше, чем коричневый, к которому он сейчас примеривается.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 29 мая, 14:46**

Боже, наше решение было верным  
 **Лестрейд, 29 мая, 14:51**

Вряд ли меня можно обвинить в опрометчивом шаге по отношению к кузену Тибальту. Если ни ты, ни Лестрейд не будете уединяться с дворецким, вам нечего бояться речи шафера в моем исполнении. Часть ее, посвященная Лестрейду, была бы искрометной.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 29 мая, 15:02**

А часть, посвященная мне, была бы, несомненно, полна подколов по поводу лишнего веса в прошлом и незначительной должности в настоящем?  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 29 мая, 15:06**

Становится интересно. Я в комнате для улик в Скотланд-Ярде, кто хочет, присоединяйтесь. У меня есть чипсы, только с сыром и луком, так что несите свои, если эти не по вкусу.  
 **Салли Донован, 29 мая, 15:10**

Буду через десять минут  
 **Андерсон, 29 мая, 15:13**

Конечно, нет, Майкрофт. Она была бы полна фантастических рассказов о двух мальчиках, бегающих по лугам и срывающих лютики, думающих, что они в стране Нетинебудет. То самое детство, о котором хотят услышать, разве нет?  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 29 мая, 15:16**

Предпочту обсудить это в другой раз, Шерлок, и в частном порядке. Теперь иди прими душ. Ручаюсь, ты весь в кислом молоке после утренних «экспериментов».  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 29 мая, 15:18**

Ничоси  
 **Салли Донован, 29 мая, 15:20**

Ты не «поручишься» ни за что, Майкрофт. Все снимается на камеры, да? Если я помашу дяде ручкой, ты увидишь?  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 29 мая 15:22**

Машут не одним пальцем, Шерлок.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 29 мая, 15:25**

Это адаптация к нынешней ситуации. Могу еще раз продемонстрировать, если хочешь. Уверен, это революционизирует общение в парламенте; можешь и сам попробовать, когда будешь в компании доброго старого [имя удалено по соображениям безопасности]?  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 29 мая, 15:27**

Шерлок!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 29 мая, 15:30**

Машина прибудет через десять минут, Шерлок, приезжай.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 29 мая, 15:32**

Майкрофт!!  
 **Лестрейд, 29 мая, 15:34**

Я лишь пытаюсь разрулить ситуацию дипломатично, Грегори.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 29 мая, 15:35**

Семья не предназначена для дипломатических игр! Пару раз врезать по губам или еще по чему-нибудь. В детстве меня это приводило в чувство  
 **Лестрейд, 29 мая, 15:38**

Какое ваше детство, о чем это я  
 **Лестрейд, 29 мая, 15:40**

Я запрусь в раздевалке и буду кричать, пока твоя помощница не спросит, не нужна ли помощь, тогда я отведу ее на Бейкер-стрит, где ты мутузишь Шерлока. Гарантирую, что тебе присудят убийство из самозащиты, что отлично  
 **Лестрейд, 29 мая, 15:43**

Я ценю предложение, Грегори. Мой брат приехал, возобновим дискуссию позже.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 29 мая, 15:45**

Мальчики, какие же вы спорщики! Женатая пара миссис Тернер тише воды ниже травы по сравнению с вами. Интересно, это как-то связано с браком? Впрочем, даже после свадьбы моего мужа было не заткнуть. Это миссис Хадсон, я сижу у миссис Тернер, потому что с моего потолка что-то капает. Похоже, молоко. Не могли бы вы взглянуть, Джон? Спасибо, любящая вас миссис Хадсон  
 **Мари Тернер, 29 мая, 15:48**

Взгляну, но трогать ничего не буду. Я купил костюм, если кому-то интересно.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 29 мая, 16:30**

Мне интересно! ЛОЛ!! Фото!!  
 **Джейкоб Соэрсби, 29 мая, 16:43**

это не фотоблог, здесь мы увековечиваем величие шерлока!!  
 **theimprobableone, 29 мая, 16:46**

Грег и Майкрофт, вы приняли правильное решение. Джон был моим шафером в 93 году, и это было супер! Наверное, из-за него я все еще женат, хотя жена всегда была к нему немного неравнодушна...  
 **Билл Мюррей, 29 мая, 16:51**

суппер!! повод надеть мое платьеееее!!!!! люблю тебя джоннннн xxx  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 29 мая, 17:09**

Майкрофт, довожу до твоего сведения, что высадка твоими миньонами меня в неведомом месте в Эксмуре вовсе не была необходимостью. Спасибо сети бездомных, иначе я добирался бы до дома лишних несколько часов, и я больше НЕ пропущу ни минуты из вашей свадьбы!  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 29 мая, 18:09**

Боже мой, комната для улик полна народу...  
 **Салли Донован, 29 мая, 18:15**

МАЙКРОФТ ХОЛМС  
 **Лестрейд, 29 мая, 18:19**

Это я. Он репетировал в машине речь шафера. Я никогда не слышала, чтобы столько раз в одном предложении использовали слово «штукатурить*» в определенном контексте. Извините, сэр. Это было невыносимо. Пришлю солодовый хлеб.  
 **Антея?, 29 мая 18:34**

Лучше фруктовый кекс, и я прощу вас, хоть Шерлок и пришел домой весь в грязи и навозе.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 29 мая, 18:37**

Отменить свадьбу поздно?  
 **Лестрейд, 29 мая, 19:02**

Да. На самом деле я раздумывал о том, чтобы ввести важный и удобный национальный праздник. Мой брат, наконец, довел Антею до ручки, и если это не является причиной сделать в Британии выходной, тогда не знаю что.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 29 мая, 19:34**

С вас как минимум шоколадный торт, Антея, Шерлок завалился на мой новый костюм стоимостью 350 фунтов стерлингов, который теперь пахнет элем и дерьмом. Если таким видится костюм шафера, я делегирую все полномочия Шерлоку.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 29 мая, 19:41**

Закроюсь в раздевалке на полчаса, дайте знать, если что-нибудь изменится  
 **Лестрейд, 29 мая, 19:46**

Не могли бы вы по пути в раздевалку забежать в киоск? У нас кончились чипсы.  
 **Салли Донован, 29 мая, 19:52**


	11. Запись 11. Джон Ватсон против бормотухи

Краткое содержание: Помолвка Майкрофта и Лестрейда. Все упились.

**18 июня 2015 г.  
Помолвочная вечеринка!**

Всем привет! Извините, я не появлялся несколько недель. Время было беспокойным: расследовать дела, участвовать в подготовке к свадьбе Майкрофта и Лестрейда (вы знаете, сколько у шафера обязанностей), вытирать ротик Шерлоку после еды. У меня почти не оставалось времени на блог, как раньше, но надо возобновлять это дело. Летом обычно затишье у преступников, так что посмотрим.

Во всяком случае, проверять его вполне реально. Сегодня вечером у Майкрофта и Лестрейда помолвочная вечеринка, и я в предвкушении. Она пройдет в шикарном отеле в центре Лондона. Официантки, полагаю, будут в золотых передниках. Шерлок уже там и помогает организовывать. Я им горжусь. Порой он ведет себя как сущий ребенок. Признаюсь, иногда иду по отделу детских товаров, вижу памперсы и возникает желание их купить, но пока я сдерживался. Но когда надо, он действует в интересах брата, а теперь уже и Лестрейда.

Не знаю, что и думать. В последнее время все идет вполне прилично. При подготовке свадьбы никто не помер, в чем большой плюс. Непонятно, как я освещал бы эту тему в речи шафера.

Завтра, наверное, будет пост о том, как прошла вечеринка, а сейчас пойду переодеваться. Вообразите, если я заявлюсь в старой клетчатой рубашке и кардигане? Майкрофт сделает из моих кишок подвязки и нацепит в качестве символического жеста. Ооо….

**100 комментариев**

Желаю хорошо повеселиться! Жаль, что не могу быть с вами, мальчики, увы, мое бедро... Не забудь взять пирожки, которые я испекла, Джон. Они вегетарианские. Я помню, что ты мне говорил про какую-то диету Майкрофта, что, на мой взгляд, просто глупо, потому что бедный мальчик уже похож на швабру. Это, кстати, миссис Хадсон.  
 **Мари Тернер, 18 июня, 15:54**

Не забуду, миссис Хадсон! Красная жестянка, нижняя полка, правильно?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 18 июня, 16:03**

Да, дорогой. Не перепутай с синей! Там мои травки. Миссис Хадсон  
 **Мари Тернер, 18 июня, 16:07**

Травки? Кажется, мы искали наркотики не в той квартире...  
 **Салли Донован, 18 июня, 17:23**

Не волнуйтесь, Салли. Я принимал их один раз, когда болела нога, там все норм  
 **Лестрейд, 18 июня, 17:47**

Лестрейд! Ты разве не должен ли ублажать гостей?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 18 июня, 18:01**

Наверное, да, но я прямо сейчас немножко занят   
**Лестрейд, 18 июня, 18:13**

Майкрофт немного...чудит  
 **Лестрейд, 18 июня, 18:14**

Чудит? Что ты имеешь в виду? Ходит и мучает всех бородатыми анекдотами?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 18 июня, 18:16**

Хорошо бы! Ничего подобного. Он как бы... лежит ничком на ковре гостиничного номера и говорит ему, что ужасно сожалеет, что дошел до этого, но в другой жизни исправится  
 **Лестрейд 18 июня 18:21**

Черт побери, приятель. Дай мне десять минут, я помогу тебе разобраться с ситуацией.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 18 июня, 18:24**

Нет, нет, все будет хорошо. Наверное, просто нервы, понимаешь? Давай подождем, может, отойдет. Но спасибо  
 **Лестрейд, 18 июня, 18:26**

Ладно, если ты так считаешь! Между прочим, Шерлок уже там. Не знаешь, куда он пошел? Я думал, что он давно вместе с вами.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 18 июня, 18:29**

Я прямо дистанционно ощущаю, как ты излучаешь беспокойство, Джон. Прекрати, это напрягает. Если хочешь знать, я был на кухне.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 18 июня, 18:31**

Черт, я всегда забываю, что каждый может оставить комментарий. Наверное, потому что никто этого не делает. Почему ты был на кухне?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 18 июня, 18:34**

Потому что был голоден, но повара меня выгнали. По-видимому, в их обязанности не входит готовить для меня персональный стейк. Сейчас время обеда, Джон. Что делать человеку? Мы — рабы наших желудков!  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 18 июня, 18:36**

Только не ты! Ты почти никогда не ешь. Твоей диеты аноректику покажется мало. Зачем, черт возьми, тебе нужен стейк? Его нет в меню!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 18 июня, 18:37**

Именно, Джон. В точку.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 18 июня, 18:38**

Ххехехехехехехехмыыы должныыы добвить стееейк в меееню  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 18 июня, 18:44**

Майкрофт, ты в порядке??  
 **Джон Ватсон, 18 июня, 18:46**

Не ствь двух ВОПРОСТЕЛНЫХ ЗНАЧКОВ МНЕ мистере джон ватсон1!!!! i яяяяяя невеста !!!!1  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 18 июня, 18:48**

О, господь милосердный, сын пресвятой девы Марии! Прости, Джон. Я думал, что конфисковал его телефон, но, видимо, он имеет запасной, даже не знаю, где искать, ведь он сейчас в одних трусах.  
 **Лестрейд, 18 июня, 18:50**

Зря я это сказал. Мудак. Джон, мы, вероятно, опоздаем к столу.  
 **Лестрейд, 18 июня, 18:51**

Что за... Я случайно прочла это, находясь дома с печеньем в руке, но комментарий Майкрофта требует более активной реакции. Люди Скотланд-Ярда! Если хотите, встретимся в хранилище улик через полчаса, это будет прекрасной заменой вечернему просмотру кинофильма (который на этой неделе отменяется, ибо Андерсон сломал проектор из-за своей непроходимой глупости).  
 **Салли Донован, 18 июня, 18:52**

Дорогой брат! Я тронут до слез шокирующим проявлением твоего пренебрежения обязанностями — как жениха и как человека. Видела бы это наша мамочка...  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 18 июня, 18:54**

Заткнись, Шерлок. С Майкрофтом что-то не так.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 18 июня, 18:57**

Ну, Джон. Кажется, у нас больше общего, чем мы думали. Наши братья-сестры оба алкоголики.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 18 июня, 18:59**

OI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 18 июня, 19:04**

Шерлок, не сейчас, ладно? Лучше... иди и помоги своему брату. Пожалуйста.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 18 июня, 19:06**

Хорошо. Однако это бесполезно, он все равно помощи не хочет.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 18 июня, 19:07**

Я нееее лкаголик!!! ! седня вечерррм я вплил лишшшш бокл шампуснкого!!!<  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 18 июня, 19:11**

Сэр, сколько телефонов у вас при себе? По моим сведениям, три.  
 **Антея?, 18 июня, 19:13**

Никкому не скжуу пусть грррегг ищщет !!!!!  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 18 июня, 19:15**

Пока нашел пять. Козел.  
 **Лестрейд, 18 июня, 19:17**

дда пжлатсста!  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 18 июня, 19:20**

Шесть  
 **Лестрейд, 18 июня, 19:22**

ШЕРЛОК ОЛИВЕР ХОЛМС Я СЕЙЧАС ТЕБЯ ПРИБЬЮ С ОСОБОЙ ЖЕСТОКОСТЬЮ. СПУСКАЙСЯ ВНИЗ ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС. ПРЯМО. СЕЙЧАС.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 18 июня, 19:24**

У нас здесь, в Скотланд-Ярде, спорили по поводу второго имени фрика. Дункан поставил на Оливера. Он победил?  
 **Салли Донован, 18 июня, 19:26**

Если призом является возможность убить Шерлока Холмса, то нет. Это моя добыча. ИДИ СЮДА, ШЕРЛОК ИЛИ ДА ПОМОЖЕТ МНЕ БОГ Я НАЙДУ ТЕБЯ И Я ЗНАЮ ДВАДЦАТЬ СПОСОБОВ УБИТЬ ЧЕЛОВЕКА.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 18 июня, 19:30**

Дело во фруктовых пирожках, но ничего себе! ОК  
 **Андерсон, 18 июня, 19:32**

Я прячусь в безопасном месте. Ты меня не найдешь. Как я понял, ты что-то обнаружил. Что ж. Могу объясниться.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 18 июня, 19:35**

Будь так добр, Шерлок, объяснись. Почему в карманах твоего пальто пять пустых банок «Белой Молнии»? Ты такой бурды не пьешь, и срок годности вышел шесть лет назад, к слову. Да там больше алкоголя, чем в бальзамирующем составе. Каким-то образом это попало в бокал шампанского Майкрофта, правильно я понял?   
**Джон Ватсон, 18 июня, 19:41**

Уймись, Джон. Даже я, всемирно известный гений, не смог бы впихнуть пять банок сидра в один бокал шампанского.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 18 июня, 19:42**

Вот так? Это слишком! Надо поговорить! Срочно, наедине!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 18 июня, 19:50**

нееееееееееее спокуха жон!! я щастлв!!!!!!!!! так щаслтив потомушт герг голй оооо  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 18 июня, 19:56**

Ничего подобного  
 **Лестрейд, 18 июня, 19:59**

Оо неее этт подушшшка  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 18 июня, 20:02**

Как кожжжаа ггреееееггори  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 18 июня, 20:05**

Тввя кожжжа такя мягггкя  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 18 июня, 20:10**

Остановитесь, пожалуйста, иначе придется просить Молли принести мне аппарат для ИВЛ.  
 **Салли Донован, 18 июня, 20:16**

Лучше десяток, кажется, никто в Скотланд-Ярде уже не может дышать самостоятельно.  
 **Салли Донован, 18 июня, 20:20**

привет, к сожалению, это будет злоупотреблением доверием и нарушением закона, но я могу принести вишневый пирог и бумажные пакеты ххх  
 **Молли Хупер, 18 июня, 20:23**

Ааахахахаха вишневыя прог!!!!!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 18 июня, 20:34**

Прста смишно потм чта не заную почему но так!!!!!! хахахахахаХАХАХАХАХА  
 **Джон Ватсон, 18 июня, 20:40**

Так все ржжжаачно  
 **Джон Ватсон, 18 июня, 20:45**

Я уже ничего не понимаю. Все в порядке? Джон?  
 **Майк Стэмфорд, 18 июня, 20:51**

С НАМИ ВСЕМИ ВСЕ СУПЕР-ПУПЕР!!! НЕ ЗНАЛ ЧТО ШАМПУСИК ТАК ВШТЫРИВАЕТ  
 **Лестрейд, 18 июня, 20:54**

ты # ткой сильнныныый греггори**  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 18 июня, 20:59**

Ииии яя!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 18 июня, 21:01**

Джон? Все в порядке?  
 **Майк Стэмфорд, 18 июня, 21:32**

Я тоже волнуюсь. Я видел Джона пьяным, это некрасивое зрелище, ЛОЛ!  
 **Билл Мюррей, 18 июня, 22:14**

он такой лицемер! джон это нехорошо> :(  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 18 июня, 22:53**

джон? хочешь я вас заберу? хх  
 **Молли Хупер, 18 июня, 22:59**

нет, ок xx  
 **Молли Хупер, 18 июня, 23:17**

Надо кого-нибудь позвать. Того, кто сможет заснять это на камеру и выложить на Youtube.  
 **Салли Донован, 18 июня, 23:26**

...........................  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 19 июня, 00:57**

Надеюсь, вы там не померли всей компанией.  
 **Салли Донован, 19 июня, 01:41**

Боже. Охххх бог.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 19 июня, 12:34**

ДЖОН ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ?! МЫ СХОДИМ С УМА ОТ БЕСПОКОЙСТВА!!!!! Я ЗВОНИЛА ТЕБЕ! ТРИ РАЗА!!  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 19 июня, 12:41**

Беспокоятся не все, заметьте.  
 **Салли Донован, 19 июня, 12:50**

Пять банок «Белой Молнии». Из них четыре полные. Нас было четверо. Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 19 июня, 12:54**

Я хочу забиться в темный угол и там подохнуть.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 19 июня, 13:05**

Я видел то, что никому не следует видеть  
 **Лестрейд, 19 июня, 13:15**

Как объяснить моим детям пустую оболочку, в которую превратился их отец?  
 **Лестрейд, 19 июня, 13:26**

Именно поэтому я всегда предпочитал кокаин алкоголю. Джон, моя рубашка, похоже, заляпана рвотными массами.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 19 июня, 13:34**

Да. И моя. И мои брюки. И лицо.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 19 июня, 14:02**

Я взорву Францию.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 19 июня, 14:23**

Франция ни при чем. Ты в половине одиннадцатого спьяну вызвал частный самолет, чтобы устроить поход по пабам Нормандии!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 19 июня, 15:01**

Сэр, я вынуждена убедиться, что ваш приказ навести ракетные установки на Эйфелеву башню отклонен.  
 **Антея?, 19 июня, 15:06**

Лучшая холостяцкая попойка из немальчишников  
 **Лестрейд, 19 июня, 16:07**

Хотя я никогда не смогу взглянуть в зеркало, зная, что сделал  
 **Лестрейд, 19 июня, 16:11**

Новый пост-то будет, Джон? ;)  
 **Билл Мюррей, 19 июня, 16:43**

Не похоже. А насчет нашей встречи в пабе сегодня...  
 **Джон Ватсон, 19 июня, 17:06**

Уже отменена.  
 **Билл Мюррей, 19 июня, 17:11**

Джон, почему к моему ботинку прилип презерватив? Полный варенья?  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 19 июня, 17:14**

Господи  
 **Салли Донован, 19 июня, 17:29**

Что произошло в Нормандии, пусть там и останется. Давайте не будем об этом говорить.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 19 июня, 17:32**

Я и так не могу говорить. Я в ступоре  
 **Лестрейд, 19 июня, 18:09**

Сэр, вне зависимости от числа ваших возможных приказов взорвать наших дорогих французских соседей, я собираюсь обеспечить их успешное невыполнение. Тысяча извинений. Пошлю бутылку шампанского в качестве компенсации.  
 **Антея?, 19 июня, 18:12**

НЕТ  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 19 июня, 18:16**

Отправьте парацетамол и второй сезон «Девочек Гилмор».  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 19 июня, 18:20**

Немедленно, пожалуйста.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 19 июня, 18:21**

Уже в пути, сэр.  
 **Антея?, 19 июня, 18:23**

Итак, каковы планы на мальчишник?  
 **Салли Донован, 19 июня, 18:33**

Лваодрлоир дловп43фвдлао  
 **Лестрейд, 19 июня, 18:41**

Кажется, Лестрейда сломали.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 19 июня, 18:44**

Наверное, к лучшему. Никому не пожелаю жить с тем, что он видел.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 19 июня, 18:46**

А что он видел?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 19 июня, 18:49**

Джон, что было в Нормандии, пусть там и останется. Лучше иди ко мне и поедим суп, он превосходно пахнет.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 19 июня, 18:51**

Третий сезон мне понравился больше.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 19 июня, 19:02**


	12. Запись 12. Жизнь Джона Ватсона или для блога все отлично

**25 июня 2015 г.  
Несколько проясняющих моментов**

Запись будет короткой, потому что мне приходят какие-то дикие сообщения, и уже трудно спать по ночам без ведра у кровати. Кажется, в вебосфере крутится множество неправильных представлений, и я хочу кое-что прояснить.

Во-первых, мы с Шерлоком не являемся «гражданскими гей-партнерами», как утверждалось в одном сообщении. Мы большую часть времени не являемся ни геями, ни гражданскими по отношению друг к другу. Если он когда-нибудь сделает мне предложение (а он уже объявил, что любое мое предложение будет слишком скучным, чтобы его принять), тогда, возможно, мы последуем примеру Майкрофта и Лестрейда и зарегистрируем отношения, но до тех пор мы не женаты.

Во-вторых, Шерлок не будет шафером Майкрофта и уж точно не будет шафером Лестрейда. Если вы читали, что произошло на помолвке, то согласитесь, что это разумное решение, и не надо посылать Шерлоку советы о том, как составить речь шафера. У него на них аллергия.

В-третьих, да, мы с Шерлоком все еще раскрываем дела как фрилансеры. У кого есть вопросы, связывайтесь с Шерлоком _здесь_ и прекратите писать мне в комментариях, поскольку я вынужден их удалять. Спасибо за внимание!

**75 комментариев**

Вебосфера? Это блогосфера! Даже проверка орфографии знает это слово! Лол ты так и не хочешь встретиться и поговорить о шаферстве?  
 **Билл Мюррей, 25 июня, 13:56**

Хм, похоже, я немного торможу по поводу этих интернетовских раскладов. И все же у моего блога больше хитов, чем у твоего! Хаха, я свободен в эти выходные. Суббота? Восемь?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 25 июня, 14:09**

Вчера вечером мой пост о британских шлемах прочли 13 раз к предыдущим 1945, попробуй догнать, да, меня устраивает!  
 **Билл Мюррей, 25 июня, 14:15**

Ты собираешься прошвырнуться на выходные? Скучища. Я-то надеялся, что ты будешь дома.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 25 июня, 14:23**

Шерлок, я две недели был дома по вечерам! Мы живем вместе. Если чего-то хочешь, хватит хандрить в комнате, выходи и проси. Слушай, я прошу прощения за те пальцы.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 25 июня, 14:31**

Кому-нибудь еще кажутся смешными эти комментарии в отрыве от контекста?  
 **Андерсон, 25 июня, 14:34**

Вернулась к скотланд-ярдовскому бассет-хаунду, как я посмотрю, Салли. Атата! Роман с Дунканом из пресс-службы демонстрировал, что твой вкус по отношению к мужчинам меняется к лучшему.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 25 июня, 14:40**

Не переходи от проблем с твоим парнем на мои, фрик. Что за пальцы?  
 **Андерсон, 25 июня, 14:43**

Придется серьезно подумать об отключении комментариев в этом чертовом блоге. Пальцы, Салли, не должны использоваться в качестве елочных украшений. Я прав? Особенно в июне.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 25 июня, 14:50**

Это был эксперимент!  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 25 июня, 14:52**

Какие полезные данные ты хотел получить, срубив розовый куст миссис Хадсон, развесив на нем пальцы в виде гирлянды и поставив этот ужасный кошмар на мою кровать? Ответь, Шерлок!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 25 июня, 14:59**

Кто-нибудь знает, что едят кролики? Я пробовал кормить эту маленькую тварюшку всем, что было в доме, но он ничего не жрет.  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 15:06**

С каких это пор у вас есть кролик, Грег? Или это кролик твоих детей?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 25 июня, 15:11**

Черт возьми, нет, этот злобный маленький гаденыш не подпустит к себе никого моложе 35 лет! На самом деле это немного смущает. Короче, пьяных не должны пускать в магазины, если их женихи отсутствуют неделю  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 15:16**

Майкрофт уехал только три дня назад.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 25 июня, 15:19**

Да, в его отсутствие время течет медленнее, будто через дерьмо продираешься.  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 15:24**

В общем, мне стало одиноко, и я купил кролика. Подумаешь какое дело  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 15:27**

У нас такое тоже бывало, верно девушки?  
 **Салли Донован, 25 июня, 15:29**

точно нет! когда мне одиноко, я обнимаюсь с мистером обнимашкой xxx  
 **Молли Хупер, 25 июня, 15:31**

Я погуглил. Кроличьи наггетсы, Грег. Не бином Ньютона.   
**Джон Ватсон, 25 июня, 15:34**

Понял. Спасибо, значит, бегу в зоомагазин  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 15:40**

Как вы назвали пушистого маленького гаденыша, босс?  
 **Салли Донован, 25 июня, 15:42**

Мне пора за наггетсами  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 15:44**

Грег? Как назвал? В этом году нам придут рождественские открытки от Холмс-Лестрейдов, подписанные Грегори, Майкрофтом и Сопунчиком?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 25 июня, 15:50**

Не смейтесь  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 15:52**

Не буду.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 25 июня, 15:56**

А я буду.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 25 июня, 15:57**

Не обещаю.  
 **Салли Донован, 25 июня, 15:58**

Открытки будут от Грегори и Майкрофта в квадрате  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 16:01**

?????? !!!!!!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 25 июня, 16:03**

Это ценно.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 25 июня, 16:04**

Милота xx  
 **Молли Хупер, 25 июня, 16:07**

ОК. Отлично. Все нормально. Мой почти деверь имеет кролика, названного в его честь. Я смогу это пережить.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 25 июня, 16:11**

Я не могу это пережить.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 25 июня, 16:29**

Позволь помочь.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 25 июня, 17:01**

Окк шрлок, прощаю тебя за паллльуффф ццыыы  
 **Джон Ватсон, 25 июня, 17:23**

Господи. Я покидаю страну всего на три дня, и, хотя экономика остается относительно стабильной, никого из крупных политических деятелей не убили, и скандал по растратам вроде бы притих, мое имя уже замарано зайцеобразным.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 25 июня, 18:09**

ДОМОЙ НЕ ПРИХОДИ, КРОВАТЬ ЗАГАЖЕНА  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 18:15**

Увы, я по-прежнему занят в Германии. В противном случае был бы рад познакомиться с юным Майкрофтом Вторым.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 25 июня, 18:19**

Он просто Майкрофт. Майкрофтом Вторым будешь ты  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 18:22**

Даже так? Хм.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 25 июня, 18:26**

Его приятней тискать  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 18:28**

Правда он более волосат  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 18:30**

Сэр, боюсь, не смогу приготовить пирог с кроликом даже в стиле Найджеллы Лоусон. Могу я порекомендовать на вечер китайскую еду?  
 **Антея?, 25 июня, 18:32**

Я НЕ ПОЗВОЛЮ ЗАПИХНУТЬ МАЙКРОФТА В ПИРОГ  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 18:35**

Что делать? Мой босс ребенок, его жених кроликофоб, а я работаю с парнем, который сует пальцы в розетку. Меня этому не учили.  
 **Андерсон, 25 июня, 18:37**

Тише, Салли, Майкрофт может тебя услышать  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 18:40**

Вы пьяны? Сошли с ума?  
 **Салли Донован, 25 июня, 18:42**

Нет, я ваш босс  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 18:45**

Извините, босс  
 **Салли Донован, 25 июня, 18:48**

Это Андерсон  
 **Салли Донован, 25 июня, 18:50**

Сэр, я вынуждена настаивать; отправка высококвалифицированных специалистов для похищения кролика является неприемлемым расходованием государственных средств.  
 **Антея?, 25 июня, 18:51**

Отправляю в ваш номер большой «Баттенберг», сэр.  
 **Антея?, 25 июня, 18:54**

баттенберг, кролики, свадьбы, этот блог раньше был таким нормальным лол  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 25 июня, 18:57**

Как я скучаю по временам, когда здесь писали о дедукции шерлока!!  
 **theimprobableone, 25 июня, 19:01**

долой эту хрень лучше почитаем про кроликов лол  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 25 июня, 19:04**

Вовсе нет.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 25 июня, 19:06**

Фекалии повсюду  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 19:08**

Майкрофт, не мои!  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 19:09**

И не того Майкрофта!!!!  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 19:10**

Я предвижу, что это будет причиной национальной катастрофы: «Как поживает Майкрофт, Грегори?» «В порядке. Почти приучился к лотку». «...отмените приказ о вторжении в Грецию. И замените ковер в кабинете Холмса».  
 **Джон Ватсон, 25 июня, 19:14**

У меня свадьба через две недели. Теоретически, Майкрофт сможет быть подружкой невесты  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 19:16**

С нетерпением ожидаю увидеть себя в платье.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 25 июня, 19:20**

Значит, ты не в ярости?  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 19:22**

Держи этого паршивца подальше от моих костюмов, зонтиков и людей, и думаю, что мы поладим.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 25 июня, 19:24**

Я сказал Майкрофту, что его тезка добрый и благородный человек  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 19:26**

Он пролил скупую слезу  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 19:27**

Он такое нежное создание  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 19:28**

Похоже, я страдаю от предсвадебной истерии  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 19:29**

Пришлите секс и горячую ванну  
 **Лестрейд, 25 июня, 19:30**

И новый закон о цензуре, предпочтительно.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 25 июня, 19:31**

Посылаю вам жениха, мистер Лестрейд. Время прибытия через два часа. Меня попросили уверить вас, что у Майкрофта-старшего нет намерений съесть будущего пажа.  
 **Антея?, 25 июня, 19:34**

Как думаете, все придет в норму, когда они поженятся?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 25 июня, 19:37**

Ни малейшей надежды.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 25 июня, 19:38**

Ладно. Для блога это отлично.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 25 июня, 19:42**

**Комментарии к этой записи отключены.**


	13. Запись 13. Джон Ватсон, расфуфыренный валлиец и солодовый хлеб

**6 июля 2015 года  
Расфуфыренный валлиец**

Сегодняшняя запись в блоге будет в стиле моих старых сообщений. Я опишу один из наиболее интересных случаев, которые у нас с Шерлоком случились за последние дни. Шерлок третий раз за месяц попал в больницу (да, я знаю, сегодня лишь шестое), и мне так весело, что просто не могу удержаться.

Представьте себе пустую усадьбу. Заброшенную лет двадцать, антураж как в фильме ужасов — сломанные половицы и свисающая по всем углам паутина. Внутрь почти не проникает свет, настолько грязны окна, и путешествие из точки А в точку Б — реальный пипец.

Короче, несколько недель назад сюда пришли поиграть детишки и нашли тело женщины. По словам коронера, она умерла лет пять назад и не подходила ни под одно описание пропавших.

Постойте-ка! Я увлекся деталями, чего не планировал, а вам это не интересно. Женщина оказалась местной проституткой, убитой каким-то парнем из Ньюпорта. Шерлок давно охотился за этим убийцей, но в деле случился казус. Преступник обычно убивал мужчин-жиголо, а теперь покусился на женщину.

Короче, Шерлок устроил хитрую ловушку. Он изобразил из себя мальчика по вызову. Верьте, если бы я знал об этом плане, никогда бы этого не допустил! Он завлек этого парня в усадьбу, где была убита жертва. Убийца сообразил, что задумал Шерлок, и завязалась драка. После продолжительной борьбы Шерлоку удалось его повязать. Он позвонил Лестрейду, который не выразил большой радости, будучи оторванным от свадебных хлопот, и все разрулилось. Старый добрый Скотланд-Ярд.

Затем Шерлок покинул участок, где крайне неохотно давал показания (возможно потому что Лестрейд сделал несколько фото его в «спецодежде», что было весьма зрелищно), попал в жуткую толпу и столкнулся с велосипедистом. Сразу скажу, с обоими ничего не случилось, не волнуйтесь.

А потом Шерлок решил помочь велосипедисту с велосипедом. Не знаю с какого перепугу. Не в стиле Шерлока заниматься подобными вещами. Может, проститутская одежка заставила его потянуться к людям. Понятия не имею. Короче, он возился с колесами, пытаясь разобраться с велосипедной цепью, и ухитрился…

… сломать лодыжку.

Вовсе не так, как, по вашему мнению, это могло произойти. Он наступил на скользкую грязь и кувырнулся, завалив велосипед со взбешенным велосипедистом прямо себе на ногу.

Излишне говорить, что я расхохотался бы, будь я рядом.

Короче, мне позвонили в два ночи и сказали, что мой муж (как смешно, Шерлок) доставлен в травматологию и изводит дежурных врачей, и не мог бы я забрать его, чтобы избежать дополнительных травм от разгневанной медсестры.

И вот сейчас я обременен одним очень сердитым консультирующим детективом с одной функционирующей ногой.

Есть ли у кого-нибудь предложения касательно постебаться? Я только что создал учетную запись на Youtube, и мне нужен хороший видеоматериал.

**26 комментариев**

Черт побери, Джон! Кажется, здесь у тебя больше приключений, чем в Афганистане!  
 **Билл Мюррей, 6 июля, 14:54**

Я могу лишь подтвердить для читателей, что да, я при всем этом присутствовала, и нет, это было не так смешно, как описывает Джон. Это было гораздо веселее. Образ недовольного Шерлока Холмса в кожаных штанах навсегда останется в моей памяти, а также будет вечно висеть на стене хранилища улик благодаря расторопному Андерсону с камерой.  
 **Салли Донован, 6 июля, 17:43**

Он не будет вечно висеть на стене хранилища улик. Я не могу созерцать это каждый раз, приходя за уликами. Меня будет тошнить  
 **Лестрейд, 6 июля, 17:59**

И что такого? Вы вступаете в брак и становитесь членом клана Холмсов, разве у вас не будет дворецкого, сдающего белье в прачечную?  
 **Салли Донован, 6 июля, 18:06**

Ха-ха два раза, черт побери! Я вхожу не в семью султана из Дубая, как вам известно  
 **Лестрейд, 6 июля, 18:11**

Кто знает. Даже в прикиде мальчика по вызову на Шерлоке были туфли стоимостью четыреста фунтов.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 6 июля 18:18**

И ты, Джон? Я-то думал мы свои люди  
 **Лестрейд, 6 июля, 18:24**

Мы еще не свояки.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 6 июля, 18:31**

Ого! Еще не поздно найти нового шафера, к слову  
 **Лестрейд, 6 июля, 18:34**

Хахаха, представляю себе Шерлока в этой одежде!  
 **Молли Хупер, 6 июля, 19:03**

Вы говорите в хранилище улик висит фото?  
 **Молли Хупер, 6 июля, 19:05**

Не то чтобы я хотела посмотреть. Очевидно. Просто спрашиваю.  
 **Молли Хупер, 6 июля, 19:07**

Устройте ему бег парами* с одноногим.  
 **Салли Донован, 6 июля, 19:11**

Не обижайтесь, Джон.  
 **Салли Донован, 6 июля, 19:13**

Эй, это было сихосоматично!!!  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 6 июля, 19:28**

Благодарю за оперативные действия по предотвращению попыток моего брата вывести из себя сотрудников больницы Св. Варфоломея и прочих лиц. Я пошлю им благодарственные открытки.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 6 июля, 19:30**

И корзину с фруктами, сэр?  
 **Антея?, 6 июля 19:32**

Да, корзина подойдет. Возможно, еще хороший солодовый хлеб.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 6 июля, 19:33**

Шерлок передает всем сообщение. Он слегка одурманен болеутоляющими и выражается не так ясно, как сам о себе думает. Он говорит: «Не смейтесь надо мной, я величайший из живущих, о Джон, твоя кожа похожа на ванильное мороженое».  
 **Джон Ватсон, 6 июля, 19:40**

Много текста!!!  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 6 июля, 19:44**

Итак, Джон. Все эти нелепые кнуты, цепи и дурачества в сторону, машина прибудет в 221Б примерно через двадцать минут.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 6 июля, 19:46**

Зачем? Что я теперь сделал?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 6 июля, 19:50**

О, ничего. Однако моя свадьба состоится чуть почти через неделю, и у тебя как у шафера полно обязанностей. Я предпочел бы обсудить их детально.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 6 июля, 19:52**

К тому же Антея хочет сделать видео с анальгезированным Шерлоком. Причины личные, возможно, в целях шантажа.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 6 июля, 19:56**

Шантажа?! Прекратите!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 6 июля, 20:03**

Входите в машину, Джон.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 6 июля, 20:06**

**Комментарии к этому посту отключены.**

* Бег парами (гонка на трех ногах) — соревнование, когда две ноги у бегущих связаны.


	14. Запись 14. Джон Ватсон НЕ пьян

**8 августа 2015 года  
ДЕВИЧНИК**

Мне не слдует пстить хахахаха

Яне пьянн хтя я мею ввиду да это макрйтфоскй малшчник ноя прнял десть стакнов сухго блго вина

Шрлк склзл чтто ткое смшное сказл, что это былл двичник, а не млчшник птмоуччта май крфт ДЕВКА ХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХ

оо вино

**58 комментариев**

значит ли это что свадьба завтра? мне казалось на приглашениях 12 сентября xx  
 **Молли Хупер, 8 августа, 20:03**

Да, на моем тоже сентябрь. Разве попойку устраивают не в ночь перед свадьбой, прикидываясь оленями?  
 **Салли Донован, 8 августа, 20:07**

нене шерлок делал пириглашения он, вероятн, дмал, что будт забавна пставить неверню дату идот!!! Я выскжу ему все  
 **Джон Ватсон, 8 августа, 20:11**

Если кто-нибудь читает это, пришлите помощь, повторяю, помощь. Нам нужен чай, печенье, мокрые полотенца.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 8 августа, 20:29**

Чертяки, какого хрена ЛОЛ? Куда вас понесло, в подпольный кабак??  
 **Билл Мюррей, 8 августа, 20:34**

Мы даже не покинули мой дом. Должен признаться, в целом это весьма невпечатляющий поворот событий.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 8 августа, 20:36**

Вы щще в букингемском дворцах???? ВАУ ПРИВЕТ КАРОЛЕВЕ  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 8 августа, 20:41**

Вопреки распространенному мнению, Майкрофт не королева. В этом случае необходимо использовать неопределенный артикль.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 8 августа, 20:42**

Два пьяных Ватсона? Да это Рождество.  
 **Аноним, 8 августа, 20:43**

Смею заверить вас, это больше похоже на Армагеддон.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 8 августа, 20:46**

Вы там, босс? Я полагаю, это и ваш мальчишник. Как вам удалось так напоить Джона? Запишу это для будущих допросов.  
 **Салли Донован, 8 августа, 20:51**

Я здесь, да, но собираюсь в другое место, возможно, на тот свет в неурочном порядке  
 **Лестрейд, 8 августа, 20:53**

Все так плохо?  
 **Андерсон, 8 августа, 20:55**

Это Салли. Чертов компьютер. Ясно, что я не в Андерсоне сижу.  
 **Андерсон, 8 августа, 20:56**

Я сижу в Андерсоне. я Андерсон  
 **Салли Донован, 8 августа, 20:57**

Хрень господня, Андерсон.  
 **Андерсон, 8 августа, 20:58**

Не думаю, что кто-то из нас знает, как он ухитрился напиться как сапожник, если честно! Но он в дупель пьян.   
**Лестрейд, 8 августа, 21:01**

Привет, дорогие, не хочу вмешиваться, но вы спрашивали Шерлока? Там, где что-то неладно, он обычно в курсе происходящего, и не всегда потому что такой хороший детектив. Это, кстати, миссис Хадсон, привет всем! Благодарю вас за кекс, мистер Холмс. Я предпочла бы, чтобы ваш кролик не сжевал мои занавески, но я ценю ваше внимание. Миссис Хадсон.  
 **Мари Тернер, 8 августа, 21:04**

ОО ОM БОГ КМНАТА ВРТИТСЯ!!!!! ХАХАХАХАХАХАХА  
 **Джон Ватсон, 8 августа, 21:07**

Я оскорблен, миссис Хадсон. Оскорблен до глубины души. Как вы могли такое предположить? Я не имею никакого отношения к этому ужасающему фиаско. Могу заверить, если бы я имел такие планы, то взял бы с собой видеокамеру. Между прочим, не Майкрофт послал вам кекс, а Антея. Вряд ли для этого вывода нужны детективные способности. Кекс прибыл целым, значит, Майкрофта рядом не было. Наслаждайтесь последним кусочком!  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 8 августа, 21:10**

Ты блещешь остроумием, как всегда, дорогой брат. Теперь, может, ты изволишь подняться наверх и убрать своего бойфренда с моей лодыжки?  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 8 августа, 21:12**

Теоретически могу, но разве не для этого нужен Лестрейд?  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 8 августа, 21:13**

В настоящее время Джон голый. У меня сложилось впечатление, что Грегори не стоит это лицезреть.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 8 августа, 21:14**

Буду через несколько секунд. Воздержись от официального распоряжения, предписывающего его немедленную эвакуацию из помещения.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 8 августа, 21:15**

Смотреть как вы пикируетесь все равно что наблюдать как словарь лупцует справочник  
 **Лестрейд, 8 августа, 21:17**

А почему Джон голый??!!  
 **Лестрейд, 8 августа, 21:20**

Вот и спустился на десять минут выпить водички а наверху черт те что уже творится  
 **Лестрейд, 8 августа, 21:22**

Я свобден от капталистичкого режжима одевния  
 **Джон Уотсон, 8 августа, 21:25**

Кто-нибудь, заберите у него телефон, пожалуйста! Невыносимо же читать.  
 **Салли Донован, 8 августа, 21:27**

И все же вы продолжаете читать.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 8 августа, 21:31**

Сегодня вечером отменили «Жителей Ист-Энда», фрик. Некоторые предпочитают работать и рассматривают витрину, пытаясь определить точный оттенок краски Coral Canyon, потому что прежний цвет не годится для нас, нормальных людей.  
 **Салли Донован, 8 августа, 21:34**

Ага, вижу.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 8 августа, 21:36**

Видишь что, фрик?  
 **Салли Донован, 8 августа, 21:37**

Миссис Андерсон обнаружила твои довольно раздражающие шуры-муры с милейшим мистером Андерсоном и, как следствие, выгнала мужа на холодные улицы Лондона. Ты разрешила своему птичьелицему любовнику пожить у тебя некоторое время. Но в настоящее время ты ремонтируешь свой дом, что заставило Андерсона поверить в постоянство его нового места жительства. Он купил несколько вариантов красок на свой вкус, в том числе Coral Canyon №5. Удачи, Салли. Тебе понадобится удача, а также большая партия туалетного чистящего средства. Андерсон имеет непереносимость лактозы при том, что увлекается сверх меры шоколадным молоком.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 8 августа, 21:40**

Выкуси.  
 **Салли Донован, 8 августа, 21:41**

Вот для чего существует Андерсон.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 8 августа, 21:42**

Девушки, девушки, будьте паиньками помогите мне отрезвить Джона  
 **Лестрейд, 8 августа, 21:45**

Его тошнит на стол Майкрофта  
 **Лестрейд, 8 августа, 21:47**

Кажется пострадал приказ о ядерной атаке хотя возможно благодаря слабому желудку Джона у нас теперь мир во всем мире  
 **Лестрейд, 8 августа, 21:50**

Сэр, не волнуйтесь, документ был отсканирован и отправлен соответствующим сторонам. Я должна упомянуть, что он был отсканирован до того, как Джон неудачным образом себя проявил, таким образом, мы избежим конфликтов с вовлеченными странами.  
 **Антея?, 8 августа, 21:52**

Кроме того, мисс Донован, позвольте мне отправить вам коробку шоколадного соевого молока или, по крайней мере, партию особо сильного чистящего средства.  
 **Антея?, 8 августа, 21:55**

Мне не нравится, куда движется мальчишник  
 **Лестрейд, 8 августа, 22:12**

И моя жизнь  
 **Лестрейд, 8 августа, 22:15**

хахахахахахахахахахахаххаххахахахахааа шелок увдит мня дмой кжтся я взунчик!!!!!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 8 августа, 22:21**

Грегори, завтра предстоит серьезный день, я настаиваю, чтобы ты отдохнул.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 8 августа, 22:25**

Грязь сама собой не уберется  
 **Лестрейд, 8 августа, 22:30**

Хотя было бы хорошо  
 **Лестрейд, 8 августа, 22:31**

Антея осталась бы без работы  
 **Лестрейд, 8 августа, 22:33**

Уверяю, не осталась бы, инспектор.  
 **Антея?, 8 августа, 22:34**

Грегори, должен ли я нарушить традицию и уложить тебя спать?  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 8 августа, 22:39**

Неееее, совсем нет. Это будет нарушение очень важной традиции, а я знаю, насколько ты чтишь традиции  
 **Лестрейд, 8 августа, 22:41**

Вероятно следует упомянуть что сейчас я лежу в твоей постели без одежды кроме галстука-бабочки  
 **Лестрейд, 8 августа, 22:43**

Впрочем его тоже нужно снять, не хочу запачкать прежде чем настанет великий день  
 **Лестрейд, 8 августа, 22:45**

Позволь помочь.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 8 августа, 22:46**

К счастью, мне удалось забрать пьяного Джона, посему я закрываю комментарии в этом блоге как по здравому смыслу, так и ради блага британской общественности. С нетерпением жду встречи с приглашенными на завтрашнее бракосочетание брата.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 8 августа, 22:51**

Неееее закрыыыввй коментрии нееееееееееее ок тыы смтриш на мня как на врга ладнаа закрввай  
 **Джон Ватсон, 8 августа, 22:52**

Да пожааалллста закрой их oo майкрофффттт  
 **Лестрейд, 8 августа, 22:54**

Надеюсь, никто из вас не планирует завтра надевать белое.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 8 августа, 22:55**

**Комментарии к этому посту отключены.**


	15. Запись 15. Джон Ватсон и брачный вопрос

_Джон публикует в блоге пост о свадьбе Майкрофта Холмса и Грегори Лестрейда, и даже Шерлока, кажется, начинают одолевать свадебные настроения. Особенно Шерлока. В первую очередь Шерлока._

**15 августа 2015 года  
Свадебные колокола**

Всем привет. Извините за большой перерыв. Жизнь бьет ключом, честно говоря, и у меня не получается публиковать так много, как задумывалось. А еще Шерлок решил провести серию экспериментов с батареей ноутбука, который при включении теперь пахнет бензином. Не думаю, что это так нормально, как Шерлок пытается представить.

Конечно, самая большая новость, которую вы ждали — свадьба Майкрофта и Лестрейда. Не знаю, насколько подробно имею право о ней рассказывать. Полагаю, большую часть новоиспеченные супруги предпочтут сохранить для себя, что справедливо. Я тоже не хотел бы видеть в интернете подробное описание моей свадьбы. А еще меня беспокоит работа Майкрофта — **незначительная должность в Британском правительстве, МХ** — из-за которой постить слишком много информации опасно.

Могу сказать, что они поженились 9 августа, как и планировалось.

Почти как планировалось.

Трехуровневого торта не хватило, двух тысяч калорий оказалось слишком много, четыре оттенка синего были слишком невзрачными. Хоть его не приглашали, в окружении шестнадцати звезд реалити-шоу явился японский сановник. Блэкбери Антеи нужно было сбросить до заводских настроек. Как шаферу, мне пришлось разбираться с этой неразберихой. Излишне говорить, что мне теперь запрещено посещать Японию ( **посмотрю, что смогу сделать, MХ** ), и теперь я по именам знаю шесть сотрудников техподдержки Блэкберри.

Также могу сообщить, что Шерлок, уверенный в том, что знает кратчайший путь до нужного места, явился на два часа позже. Хорошо, что Грег не уступил и не назначил его шафером. Это было бы катастрофой. Кажется, Шерлок ухитрился заблудиться где-то в Ковент-Гардене. Он пришел в испачканной травой рубашке и грязных брюках. Я так и не понял, чем он занимался. И не хочу знать. Если кто-нибудь из вас когда-либо узнает об этом, мне не говорите. Итак, свадьба. Майкрофт явно не был доволен ( **преуменьшение, МХ** ) тем, что его собственный брат опоздал на обмен клятвами, которые были прекрасны, между прочим. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы в нескольких предложениях было столько тонких отсылок к «Красному карлику». «Пока я тебя не встретил, чувствовал себя полным долболобом. В самом деле?» и все в таком роде. Короче, Шерлоку запретили сниматься на свадебных фото. Думаю, он планирует позже воспользоваться фотошопом. Он отнесся к этому на удивление легкомысленно. Наверное, он что-то знает, чего мы не знаем.

Что я еще хотел отметить, так это прекрасную церемонию. Спасибо всем за то, что пришли, но не тем, кто пришел без приглашения. Это называется «шляться по чужим свадьбам», как вы знаете. Об этом есть даже фильм. Дерьмовый, впрочем, не смотрите. Не сомневаюсь, что все мы хотим выразить наши лучшие пожелания счастливой паре. Грег и Майкрофт, поздравляю! Надеюсь, вы проведете вместе много счастливых лет, и надеюсь, что Шерлок в конце концов скажет вам, где спрятал ваши свадебные подарки, **иначе он обнаружит, что фотография в его паспорте значительно изменилась, МХ.**

**77 комментариев**

Ты же знаешь, я никогда об этом не скажу.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 14:01**

Кажется, все действительно было очень и очень мило :) Держу пари, майкрофт и грег смотрелись такими красавчиками в костюмах, ха-ха! жаль, что я не смогла прийти, но у меня новая кошка, и она все никак не выздоровеет :( поздравляю xxxxx  
 **Молли Хупер, 15 августа, 14:05**

Спасибо, Джон. Надеюсь, ты не против моей редактуры некоторых моментов. Однако эмоциональный настрой мне понравился.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 15 августа, 14:08**

Вечно забываю, что ты можешь это делать! Еще раз поздравляю!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 15 августа, 14:16**

Как приторно. Майкрофт, если вооруженный охранник у дверей моей спальни твоих рук дело, тебе придется постараться как следует. Я не выдам, где подарки. Во всяком случае, ни один из них не является съедобным. Тебя это не заинтересует.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 14:30**

Это и мои подарки тоже! Думаю, там есть тостер. Ну же, Шерлок, мне не нравится есть хлеб!  
 **Лестрейд-Холмс, 15 августа, 14:39**

Отличное имя, босс.  
 **Андерсон, 15 августа, 14:47**

Спасибо, Салли.  
 **Лестрейд-Холмс, 15 августа, 14:51**

Есть вообще фотографии с церемонии???? Исключительно для личного просмотра, а не для шантажа важного правительственного человека!!! ответьте, пожалуйста!!! Большое спасибо и поздравляю!!  
 **Джон Смит, 15 августа, 14:59**

Отправьте мне электронное письмо, Джон Смит, и мы посмотрим.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 15:06**

Удачи, Шерлок. Тебе будет непросто, поскольку твой IP-адрес заблокирован для всех почтовых серверов.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 15 августа, 15:11**

Даю твоему браку три года.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 15:14**

Мальчики, не ссорьтесь! Такое счастливое событие! Шерлок, отдай брату подарки, я приготовила великолепный бисквит «Виктория», он долго не сохранится. Кстати, это миссис Хадсон.  
 **Мари Тернер, 15 августа, 15:31**

Ни за что!  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 15:42**

Вот упрямец! А из-под твоей кровати приятно пахнет!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 15 августа, 15:51**

И ты, Брут? Или на этот раз косишь под Иуду?  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 15:54**

Нет, просто предпочитаю сохранить конечности.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 15 августа, 16:02**

Ха, они ведь флиртуют. Как мило.  
 **Аноним, 15 августа, 16:05**

Шерлок дуется, а не флиртует.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 15 августа, 16:18**

Спасибо, Джон. Антея прибудет за моей собственностью через пятнадцать минут.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 15 августа, 16:22**

А я буду через пять, о, супруг мой!  
 **Лестрейд-Холмс, 15 августа, 16:25**

Меня сейчас вырвет. Ладно, я задолжал вам свадебный подарок.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 16:27**

Даже несколько, если честно.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 16:29**

Ты хочешь, чтобы я снова превратил тебя в иранца, брат мой? В паспортном столе в последний раз на тебя смотрели очень косо.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 15 августа, 16:30**

Подарки забрала, сэр. Везу вам.  
 **Anthea?, 15 августа, 16:35**

Все? Почему ты не дал мне возможности проконтролировать? Одна коробка моя!  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 16:38**

Приношу извинения. Которая? Верну немедленно с корзиной с фруктами.  
 **Anthea?, 15 августа, 16:41**

Маленькая синяя. Поторопитесь.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 16:45**

Где вы?!  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 16:59**

Я встретила Джона, который возвращался домой из клиники, и отдала ему.  
 **Anthea?, 15 августа, 17:02**

Ему? Я же сказал вернуть мне! И это опора страны? Удивительно, что мы не воюем с Люксембургом.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 17:04**

ВСЕ КТО В СКОТЛАНД-ЯРДЕ – ПРИХОДИТЕ В КОМНАТУ ОТДЫХА  
 **Салли Донован, 15 августа, 17:05**

Не дури, Шерлок. Всего лишь вопрос удобства. У Антеи есть более важные дела, чем болтаться с коробками по Лондону.  
 **Лестрейд-Холмс, 15 августа, 17:09**

Спасибо за вмешательство, Лестрейд. Ты даже не знаешь, что сделал.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 17:11**

Жутко хочу узнать...  
 **Салли Донован, 15 августа, 17:14**

Шерлок!  
 **Джон Ватсон, 15 августа, 17:17**

Это…  
 **Джон Ватсон, 15 августа, 17:17**

Зачем в этой коробочке лежит кольцо?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 15 августа, 17:17**

Спасайся кто может!  
 **Андерсон, 15 августа, 17:19**

О МОЙ БОГ!  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 15 августа, 17:21**

Джон, если тебе нужны мои объяснения, я слишком хорошо о тебе думал и хочу забрать кольцо.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 17:24**

Ты хочешь его забрать?  
 **Джон Ватсон, 15 августа, 17:28**

О, ради... Джон Ватсон, как же ты меня бесишь. Не так я планировал этот сценарий, но, поскольку тебя здесь нет, а мой план, очевидно, был раскрыт одной наименее компетентной сотрудницей правительства, придется действовать как получилось. Ты согласен вступить со мной в гражданское партнёрство?  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 17:31**

Боже, Шерлок, тебе стоило посмотреть парочку романтических комедий, потому что это худшее предложение, которое я когда-либо слышал. Видел. Читал. Без разницы. Удачи, Джон. Ты заполучил настоящего романтика.  
 **Салли Донован, 15 августа, 17:34**

Заткнись, Салли  
 **Джон Ватсон, 15 августа, 17:39**

Затыкаюсь, извините.  
 **Андерсон, 15 августа, 17:40**

о мой бог поздравляю вас!! такой счастливый пост, свадьба и помолвка!! обнимашки и улыбашки :)) xxxx  
 **Молли Хупер, 15 августа, 17:43**

Он еще не сказал «да»  
 **Лестрейд-Холмс, 15 августа, 17:45**

Нет, не сказал.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 17:46**

Мне очень жаль. Я немедленно пошлю коробку шоколадных конфет.  
 **Антея?, 15 августа, 17:53**

ДЖОН ВАТСОН, лучше ответь этому человеку!!!!  
 **Гарри Ватсон, 15 августа, 17:59**

Ожидание убивает меня  
 **Лестрейд-Холмс, 15 августа, 18:06**

Представьте себе, каково Шерлоку!  
 **Аноним, 15 августа, 18:09**

Уверяю вас, что справляюсь.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 18:10**

Чую, в конечном итоге это появится на новостном сайте.  
 **Салли Донован, 15 августа 18:18**

Смею заверить, что нет.  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 15 августа, 18:20**

Какие-нибудь новости????  
 **Андерсон, 15 августа, 18:49**

Они убивают друг друга, господи. Завтра приду на работу и увижу самое кровавое место преступления, которое когда-либо видел  
 **Лестрейд-Холмс, 15 августа, 18:58**

Будет много крови  
 **Лестрейд-Холмс, 15 августа, 19:04  
**  
Кишки, и глазные яблоки, и конечности, и обручальное кольцо в кишечном содержимом  
 **Лестрейд-Холмс, 15 августа, 19:07**

Тебе следует уйти от компьютера, Грегори. Начинаются «Антикварные гастроли».  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 15 августа, 19:11**

О, «Антикварные гастроли» лучше, чем «Жители Ист-Энда»  
 **Салли Донован, 15 августа, 19:18**

Кто-нибудь смотрел «Роковое влечение»?  
 **Салли Донован, 15 августа, 19:20**

Твою фамилию я не возьму.  
 **Джон Ватсон, 15 августа, 19:39**

о боже мой я так счастлива!!!  
 **Молли Хупер, 15 августа, 19:41**

Опять начинается.  
 **Салли Донован, 15 августа, 19:43**

Поздравляю, дорогой брат. Полагаю, что буду шафером?  
 **Майкрофт Холмс, 15 августа, 19:44**

Нет.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 19:45**

Мальчики, я так рада за вас! Пора уже быть честными по отношению друг к другу, знаете ли, столько шума и без кольца — это неправильно. Я испеку торт. Это миссис Хадсон, если вы еще не знаете!  
 **Мари Тернер, 15 августа, 19:47**

Я могу наконец выдохнуть  
 **Лестрейд-Холмс, 15 августа, 19:47**

Следующая запись в блоге должна быть интересной.  
 **Аноним, 15 августа, 19:48**

даааа, возмжжно бдет ох шрлкк ок  
 **Джон Ватсон, 15 августа, 19:51**

Я сейчас отправлю букет.  
 **Антея?, 15 августа, 19:52**

Неееет, лучше кодномы*  
 **Джон Ватсон, 15 августа, 19:54**

Вряд ли рыбные блюда сейчас так необходимы, Джон.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 19:55**

Прекрти печатть ок  
 **Джон Ватсон, 15 августа, 19:56**

С превеликим удовольствием.  
 **Шерлок Холмс, 15 августа, 19:57**

**Комментарии к этому посту отключены.**


End file.
